


Dimensional Rift

by Vegeta_Is_My_Master



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Mates, Past Abuse, Re-post from ff.net, Saiyans turn out to be real, Soul Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Is_My_Master/pseuds/Vegeta_Is_My_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found herself in a world she didn't think existed, but she belonged more to it than she would know. - Pretty much, Vegeta has a daughter who was taken to an AU dimension like ours and she gets sent back to him and starts to bond with Goku. Better than the summary lol!</p><p>This is a re-worked, re-post from my account on FanFiction. I've been going back and editing some mistakes, some left out plots, and adding some more of the original smut that I had taken out because of FF's rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

Willow Porter was depressed.

She had been for a while now. It started about six months ago and she hadn’t been able to get out of it. Her days never changed; she got up and got dressed at seven in the morning, went to her job, stopped by the store on her way home, ate dinner in front of the TV, cried her eyes out, and then went to bed. The only change was not going to work on the weekends, and she filled the time with more crying and TV watching.

She didn’t go out anymore, either.

What friends she did have didn’t call anymore. They gave up after the second month, when she told them all to leave her the fuck alone. It was like they pissed her off because they weren’t who she wanted to be with.

But she couldn’t figure out just who the hell she wanted.

She was on her way to the corner store next to her apartment building, when she noticed something odd. There was a group of guys in black suits, black sunglasses and all, surrounding the area. She snorted, shaking her head.

“Who’re the alien catchers?” she asked one of her neighbors that stood on the sidewalk, watching the men. He smiled and laughed, shrugging.

“Don’t know. They showed up about an hour ago, but they won’t talk to anyone. It’s like their waiting on someone.”

Willow smiled and nodded her farewell to him, heading for the small store.

When she came back out, her tasteless, microwave dinner in a bag on her arm, she headed for the door to her building. Before she could enter, one of the guys in black blocked her path, holding up his hand.

“Your name, miss?”

She sighed, reaching and pulling her wallet out of her jean pocket.

“Willow Porter.” She sighed, showing him her ID.

He gave the barest of smirks, showing the card to the guys next to him.

“Miss Porter, we need you to come with us for questioning.” He said, handing her wallet back. She rolled her eyes.

“What the hell for? I’ve not seen anything, talked to anyone, or done anything.” She griped. The one blocking her took her bag while she was talking, making her snarl.

“I’ve done nothing!” she growled.

The guy paled a bit, and the others surrounded her instantly.

“What the fuck is going on??” she demanded.

There was a flurry of movement, and they all lunged at her.

“Grab her!”

She felt something like electricity running through her as she hit the ground. She screamed, feeling as if something was trying to rip her apart. She felt them all land on her, pinning her to the ground.

And then everything went black.  
..  
She woke to the sound of people talking quietly.

She opened her eyes, looking around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of hospital, as everything was white and sterile. She sat up, or rather, she tried to.  
They had her strapped to the bed with shiny metal straps and she pushed against them, making them rattle. It caught the attention of someone across the room and they called for a Dr. Pearson.

She watched as a group of people in lab coats surrounded her bed.

An older man with a scruffy mustache and purplish-gray hair stepped up, looking down at her inquisitively through thick frames.

“How are you feeling Miss Porter?” he asked, pen positioned in hand, along with a thick legal pad.

She glared at him, shaking the straps.

“Take these off me.”

“We can’t just yet, dear.”

She sighed, slumping back the pillows.

“Fine.”

“So how are you feeling?”

She rolled her eyes.

“I just said I’m fine.”

Pearson smirked and wrote down her answer.

“Well Miss Porter, I guess we need to explain what happened to you earlier.” He told her, shooing the others away and pulling up a metal chair and sitting next to her bed.  
He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and skimmed through the file in his hands.

“You, Ms. Porter, are what we like to call an extraterrestrial. Not only that, but you are from a dimension very different to our own. We have been watching you over the years, trying to keep up with your powers and such.” He began, still looking down at the papers.

Willow looked at him in disbelief. What the hell was he talking about??? 

“So you’re telling me I’m an alien?”

He nodded, tapping his pen on his thigh.

“Yes, and we need to send you back before your power levels rise even more. Our dimensions can’t handle it; you would destroy the earth in a matter of minutes.” He said, finally looking up at her.

“Alright then, say I actually believe you. What kind of alien am I then?” she asked, playing along.

“You’re a Saiyan.”

She burst out laughing, watching him glare at her.

“You all are mental! You do know that’s a cartoon, right?” she laughed.

He shook his head, reaching over and taking the straps off her wrists.

“Yes, we know that you and the rest of the public thinks it is. But we know that it exists. It is a universe parallel to our own.” He explained as she rubbed her wrists.

She laughed again, but cut it short at the look on his face.

“You really believe that, don’t you?” she asked, tilting her head and watching him.

He leaned over, tapping his pen against something that made her yelp loudly. She looked down, her breath catching when she spotted a brown, furry ... tail... wrapped around her waist. she ran her hand over it in awe, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"If you didn't believe me before, I'm sure you are closer to now?" Pearson asked, his mustache twitching with laughter. Willow seemed to wilt, her hand clutching the appendage as the reality of the situation struck her, leaving her speechless.

He held a hand out for her and she took it slowly, letting him help her to her feet. He led her around the curtain that blocked her bed, over to a control panel of sorts. He flipped a few switches and fiddled with the buttons, until a man popped up on screen.

“Miss Porter is ready for her briefing.” The doctor said into the mic.

The man on screen nodded, and Willow heard a lock click open on the door at the end of the room. Pearson led her to it, opening it up and pushing her gently into the room. He tilted his head to the side, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it. 

He took a deep draw, smiling at her.

“You’ll be fine, my dear. This is where you are meant to be, after all.” He said. “Just remember that, no matter what happens.” He stepped back, taking hold of the door. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Porter.” He said before shutting it with a click.

Willow turned and stared around the room in bewilderment. There was big metal circle at the far back, surrounded by machines that were whirring and beeping. A group of people were talking in whispers next to it, checking papers that they had clutched in their hands. A large man with a thick mustache walked over to her, taking her arm and leading her to a chair in front of a large desk.

“Miss, we need to get you up to date with everything that is going on in your world.” He said, kindly. She sat down, looking around her in apprehension.

“I know it’s all a bit confusing,” he said, drawing her attention to him, “But it will get easier once your back home with your family,” he smiled.

She gasped, leaning forward in her chair.

“I have a family?” she whispered.

“Yes, a father that we know of. His name is Vegeta.”

She stared, wide-eyed, her mouth gaping like a fish.

“Y-you mean… out of all the S-Saiyans there, m-my f-father is the biggest asshole of them all?” she whispered, numb with shock.

He chuckled at her words.

“We don’t really know what he’s like, miss. We don’t really know anything about them, actually. All I can tell you is that he is who you should seek out to find out about yourself, and I need to brief you on how your trip is going to go.” He told her, apologetically.

She huffed, glaring at the table.

They weren’t going to be any help, then.

She did receive a file that held some basic information of her background. Apparently, her name had been Okara. The only information they had on her parents were their names, which were of course Vegeta and a female Saiyan named Mizuna. She wondered if this set of Saiyans were the same as their counter parts in her world, wondering how accurate the show actually was about them.

He also told her that she could use her energy. They knew somewhat about how it worked and told her that it was like a quiet humming in her body and that if she concentrated enough, she would find it. He told her when she did to grab hold of it and push outwards with it.

“You should be able to accomplish flying if you do it right, from what we’ve studied,” he smiled when she looked excited.

He ran her through all the points of using the transporter, telling her that they were trying to place her as near to her father’s energy as they could, but it wasn’t exactly easy.

He walked her over, helping her up onto the platform, shaking her hand.

“It was a pleasure, miss. I hope you find your family out there.” He smiled sadly.

She nodded, giving him a nervous grin.

“Thank you.”

He stepped back, letting the lab workers scurry forth and take over the controls. The room seemed to flicker around her.

And then she was gone.

….  
She appeared about five feet off the ground, in the middle of nowhere.

Falling solidly onto the hard ground, she yelped in pain. 

“Can’t even give a girl a warning!” she hissed, rubbing her backside. She pushed herself off the ground, looking around at her surroundings.

“This is really fucked up...” she muttered.

It looked real. Like vividly real. The colors seemed so much more than back in her old world, almost making her eyes hurt.

They had dropped her in a mountainous desert, and she looked around, wondering how in the hell she was going to get out of it. She looked down at her feet, wondering.  
Concentrating like they had told her, she found the humming after a while and pushed out the bit of the power she could feel flowing around her, gasping when her feet wobbly left the ground.

“Holy shit… I’m actually flying!”

After a few false starts, she took off with a loud whoop, letting her power flow from her like it was pouring from a faucet.  
…  
“Guys, do you really have to fight right now??”

Goku looked over at Bulma, her face set in an angry scowl. He looked back at Vegeta, who just smirked at him, and let his hands drop to his side.

“Come on, Bulma! This is boring! We’ll just do a little sparring and that’s it!” he said, hoping his friend would relent. 

She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Fine, but when all the foods gone, I don’t want to hear you whining. And I’m NOT making anymore!” She threatened, turning back and going over to their picnic.

Goku groaned, looking over at Vegeta.

“After we eat, we’ll finish this.” He said, glaring at the older Saiyan.

“Whatever you say, Kakarott.”

Goku glared even harder, but Vegeta payed him no mind.

He had been in a constant bad mood since Chi-Chi had left.

It had been about six months ago and he had arrived home to find her talking to some guy in a black suit. She had looked up at him, a sneer on her face that he had never seen before, even when she was really angry with him.

“Well look who actually decided to come home for once!” she scoffed, her hands going to her hips. “I have been waiting for this day for a very long time! I’m leaving, Goku!” She’d told him, taking off her wedding ring and throwing it at him. 

He’d caught it on reflex, staring in shock at his wife.

The guy in black just stood there, hands clasped in front of him. He touched some device in his ear and looked at Chi-Chi, nodding.

“They’re ready, Miss Wong.”

She laughed cruelly.

“You can keep those damn half-breeds we had; I don’t want them.” She seethed, glaring at him. She stood next to the man, hooking her arm in his.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

“I came here to do some research. The girl you knew, Chi-Chi, married someone else a few years before you showed up at the Tournament. I was here already and they had me and my partner step in and take her and her father’s place, you idiot. They’re sending back their little pet project as well, so it’s my ticket out of this mad house. I’m done.” She said, throwing her unoccupied hand up and sticking her nose in the air.

Before Goku could speak again, she and the man were gone in a flash of light.

It took him a while to come to his senses.

Panic and hurt rising in his chest, he had to see if she was telling the truth.

The more he thought about, though, the more it made sense. In all their years of marriage, they had never returned to the Ox Kingdom. After their honeymoon, they had moved to Mount Pauzo, and the Ox King had moved into a house a ways down the mountain from them.

She hadn’t brought anything with her when she moved in, either.

He flew into the Ox Kingdom as the sun was setting.

High atop the large mountain sat the restored castle that belonged to her family. Seeing a light on in one of the upper rooms, he flew down, staying out of sight as he looked in.  
There, sitting in a chair in front of a large, ornate fireplace was the real Chi-Chi. His Chi-Chi favored her, a lot, but this one still held the sweet smile of the young girl he once knew. She stood up as the door opened, revealing a large, burly man who reminded him greatly of her father.

She flung herself into his arms, kissing him softly.

Goku had felt his heart shatter.

His whole life felt like it had been a lie.  
…  
“Eat, Goku.”

He looked up to see Bulma trying to hand him a plate of food. He took it reluctantly, picking at it mostly. His appetite hadn’t been the same either - 

He felt a large Ki to the east, just for a moment, when it faded out.

He looked up at Vegeta, who was staring out towards the desert.

The energy felt odd. It felt almost like Vegeta’s….

Suddenly, it seemed to explode around them. He’s never felt anyone so powerful! He and Vegeta jumped up at the same time, along with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. 

“We’ll be back, woman, “was all Vegeta said before they all touched Goku and disappeared.  
…  
They appeared in the middle of the East Desert, and Goku looked around, seeing no one.

Then all of a sudden someone whooshed by him in the air, whooping loudly.

He and the others scattered, getting in their fighting stances. He watched as a girl flew by them more slowly, grinning down at them.

She whooped again, making Goten and Trunks jump, and they shot off two Ki balls towards her.

She didn’t even realize they were headed for her. He watched her get hit in the back and yelp, falling out of the air and hitting the ground. She hadn’t feel very far, having been hit in a dive, but he knew it had to hurt a little. She sat up, rubbing her back, glaring around.

“Alright, who got excited and got one off early?” she yelled. 

Vegeta laughed quietly, making the boys blush.

She glared around at them, letting Goku really see her for the first time.

She was tiny; he guessed she might come up to his chest, maybe. She had long spiky black hair that fell past her shoulders and flared out around her waist, with bangs that parted around her face. Her eyes were narrowed into a scowl at the moment and Goku swore she looked just like Vegeta that way. The oddest thing was her eyes though. They were an icy blue, not the usual Saiyan black, which he assumed she was, seeing as he saw a tail wrapped around the waist of her jeans, hidden before by her baggy t-shirt.

She stood up, dusting herself off.

“You guys are assholes, you know that?” she griped, looking to the boys. In the blink of an eye she was in front of them, making them back up.

She snickered at their movements, making them glare at her.

“Aww, you scared?” she smirked. It was so much like Vegeta that Goku almost did a double take.

“Who are you?” Vegeta finally asked, watching her intently.

She grinned at him, cocking her head to the side and stepping over to him.

“Well, I was Willow Porter at one time. But it seems that I was just a science project that got a little too powerful.” She chuckled softly, “They told me that my powers were getting unstable and that I needed to be back in my own universe, which is why I’m here now,” She said, cocking a brow at him.

Vegeta stepped closer suddenly, making her flinch when he pushed her hair out of her face.

“You look just like her.” he whispered, confusing the hell out of everyone.

Her smirk dropped and she smiled sadly.

“You figured it out then?”

“Maybe… Tell me, girl.” 

“I’m your daughter… Okara”

Vegeta nodded, already having figured it out. Trunks gasped, shocked that his father had another child other than him and his sister.

“What?”

Vegeta continued watching his daughter, but answered his son,” Yes. Before I came to earth, I mated with a one of the last female Saiyans on our crew, Mizuna. She died during childbirth, and they contacted me to tell me that she had birth a daughter, named Okara. They sent her out, to Earth, actually, but her pod disappeared as soon as it landed. They never figured out what happened to her.” he explained, finally glancing over at his son.

Trunks nodded slowly, before grinning.

“You get to tell Mom.”

Vegeta smirked, shaking his head.

“I already told your mother about her, brat.”

“So, who is he?” Willow asked, nodding to Trunks. He grinned stepping forward and offering his hand.

“I’m Trunks, you brother, I guess. So do I call you Willow or Okara?” He grinned.

She smiled evilly, grabbing him around the neck and pulling his head towards her, making him yelp as she ruffled his hair.

“Aww! I always wanted a widdle brudder!” she taunted, laughing out right when he huffed, getting loose and pushing his hair back down. 

”And it’s Willow, for all intents and purposes. It’s what I’m used to,” She told him, making him smile.

“It might be nice having a sister that does more than worry about shopping, “he laughed.

“Oooo! We have a sister too?” she asked, clapping her hands happily. Trunks nodded, laughing at her excitement.

“Yeah, her name’s Bulla.”

She looked over at Goten, who blushed under her gaze.

“I-I’m Goten.” He smiled. He nodded to the man next to him.

“And this is my brother, Gohan.”

She smiled at him, and he bowed slightly in greeting.

“And this is Kakarott.” Vegeta grunted, gesturing to the other man.

Willow’s eyes widened and she blushed.

“Ohh, he’s hot,” she thought to herself.

Or she thought she did, anyways.

Goku blushed while the rest of them laughed, except Vegeta, who glared at him.

“I’m what?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

She blushed slightly and grinned.

“Did I say that out loud?” she asked, grinning sheepishly.

“Yes, you did.” Vegeta growled, still glaring at Goku.

Willow laughed, walking over to Goku and looking up at him.

“I’m really sorry about that…. I just kind of lose the ability to filter what I say when I’m around really hot guys.” She purred, making his throat go dry. 

He needed to back away from her. That’s what his mind said, but he couldn’t move his feet.

She stood on her toes, only coming up to his chin, and when that didn’t help, she levitated herself and kissed his cheek, making him stutter.

Vegeta walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from him.

“Aww, your no fun!” she said, pulling loose and settling back on the ground. She turned and winked at Goku, who by now was as red as the sun. Goten and Trunks were red in the face as well, trying not to laugh, while Gohan was looking back and forth between her and Goku, seeming mortified by having witnessed his father being hit on.

“You will behave yourself!” Vegeta snarled, standing in her line of sight. She crossed her arms, glaring right back at him.

“And you will have to remember that I am a twenty-three year old woman, father.” She retorted sarcastically. “Don’t be a dick, okay? I didn’t come here to be treated like a five year old. I came here to meet my family and to get to know you guys. How am I supposed to do that when you’re not letting me talk to people?” She asked, rolling her eyes. 

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, but we will discuss this later. And Kakarott isn’t people. He’s an idiot.” He said, rolling his eyes as she smiled.

“He is people! Sexy people…” she snickered, making him growl.

He turned back to Goku, who still looked like he was glowing, and glared at him. 

“Come on, Kakarott! I still want to spar when we get back!” he growled. 

Willow, Trunks and Goten looked at each other.

“OOOOOOOOoooo” they all said at once before breaking down, laughing.

“Come on, brats!” Vegeta yelled taking off into the air.

Willow took off, zooming through the air past her father, laughing loudly.

Goku took off after everyone else was in the air, hanging back and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He thought she was flirting with him, but he wasn’t sure. Women confused him. He watched her fly circles around Vegeta, making him curse, and had to laugh. 

She eyed him at the back of the group, and he could see the smile on her lips. She flew back, going past him in the air. He saw Vegeta turn and send him a death glare, that he countered with a confused, sheepish smile. Before he could turn and look for her, she appeared beneath him in the air, flying on her back, looking up at him as she kept up with him.

“Fancy meeting you here.” She said mischievously, winking at him.

Goku blushed again, laughing.

“Your dad’s going to kill both of us if you keep this up.” He told her, watching her hair flip around her body in the wind. She shrugged, flying ahead of him a little bit, grinning.

She turned over, looking back and shaking her hips.

“Like the view?”

He almost fell out of the air, eyes wide with shock. 

She laughed again, taking off and flying up alongside Trunks and Goten. She would look back at him every now and again, winking at him and sending him sly grins. This continued until they appeared back at Capsule Corp. When they landed, Vegeta grabbed her arm, dragging her over to the group that sat underneath the tree they were having their picnic at.

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked, looking at Willow in confusion. She stared at her a moment before gasping.

 

“You found her?”  
He nodded, starting to calm down some now that they were on the ground and his daughter was where he could see her. It helped having her next to him and nowhere near the half-brained idiot. Willow stepped forward, holding out her hand and smiling.

“I’m Willow, or Okara. But I would prefer Willow” She said, smiling slightly.

Bulma choked back tears. The girl looked just like him, just softer and more feminine. She was a few inches shorter than her father, and her face was more heart-shaped than angular. But the eyes were the same, though it was odd to see Vegeta’s eyes look so happy and open. All Vegeta’s sharp edges had been softened on her. She would go as far as saying she was adorable, but didn’t want to offend her. 

Most grown women wouldn’t like being called ‘adorable.’ 

Vegeta had told her about his daughter a long time ago, and about her disappearance. It was one of the few times she had saw the normally hardened fighter show emotion. He had actually cried, making her swear never to speak of it to anyone. She had kept his secret, and it made her heart swell knowing he had his daughter back.  
She grabbed Willow in a hug, making the girl jump at the contact. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. This was the third time she had done it.

She eventually hugged Bulma back, smiling sadly.

Yes, they definitely had some things to discuss.

“I’m Bulma, your father’s wife!” she exclaimed after letting her go.

Willow’s smile grew even wider.

“So you’re like my mom now?”

Vegeta stifled a laugh. Bulma knew how old Okara was, and he could see the vain streak in her coming to life, but she squashed it down at the last minute. She had noticed the look on the girls face. He could see that beneath the joking, she was hoping for acceptance.

Bulma nodded, laughing weakly.

“I guess I am.”

They all began to settle on the grass, everyone talking at once. Vegeta heard Gohan telling his wife about what happened between Willow and Goku, watching her shake with laughter.

“I swear, Videl! Ask Goten! I thought Vegeta was going to bust a blood vessel!” he said as she laughed harder.

Kakarott.

Vegeta glared at him. He watched as the buffoon stared at his daughter, a strange light in his eyes, and he sighed inwardly. He hated to say it, but the idiot would be a good match for her. He would die before he admitted it, though.

He looked at his daughter, who was in the middle of re-enacting something, waving her arms around like mad, making Trunks and Goten laugh, while Bulma looked between her and Goku, grinning. The Scarhead was eyeing his daughter as well, something that he was putting a stop too as soon as possible, while Krillin tried to talk to Goku, who was still staring at Okara.

He spotted Bulla glaring at her by the tree and smirked. He walked over to his youngest, putting a hand on her back.

“What is it?”

She huffed, looking away.

“You know that this just makes our family bigger. Your mother and I still care for you the same as we did before.” He said, looking down at her. She shrugged, mellowing a little.  
“I know. She just… I don’t know… they all seem to like her…” she mumbled. “Nobody ever tries talking to me.”

Vegeta sighed.

Bulla was just like him. She wasn’t good with emotions and she wasn’t good with people. It made her hard to approach sometimes.

“Give them time, Bulla. You intimidate people, just like I do,” he smirked down at her, making her smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder before walking over to Goten, Trunks, and Willow, setting down next to her sister.

Vegeta watched Trunks introduce them and Willow hugged her, making Bulla glare for a moment before hugging her back, her face softening. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Bulma, smiling at their kids.

“They look happy.” She said, looking up at him with a smile. She waited a moment before talking again, trying to find the right words that wouldn’t set him off.

“Sooo, I see Goku seems to like her.”

Vegeta turned a glare to the other Saiyan, but saw him wearing a scowl of his own. He followed his line of sight to see that Yamcha had approached his daughter and was leaning down and talking to her.

She did not look amused.

Vegeta growled, walking over to them with Bulma in tow.

He and Goku met half way, putting aside his annoyance with the idiot for the moment.

“So I said, “How about you back off before I kick your asses!” Yamcha was saying as they walked up.

“Ohhhh and I bet they wet themselves trying to get away, huh?” Willow asked sarcastically. It flew over Yamcha’s head and he grinned.

“Or maybe it was the other way around?” she asked, smirking.

He stepped back as if slapped and scowled down at her.

“Figures you’d be a bitch with Vegeta as your dad...” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Goku growled, stepping forward, but Willow laughed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you!” she laughed. “Now, go away before my dad and Captain Sexy here beat you up.” she said, shooing him away.

Everyone looked up at Vegeta and Goku, the latter blushing brightly and stuttering. Vegeta heard Gohan whisper loudly, “See??” to his wife, who snorted and started laughing again.

Willow looked up at them and grinned, winking at Goku.

“Coming to protect my virtue, Goku?” she asked him, making him gulp at the thought of what she meant.

“I could just put you in charge of it so I have nothing to worry about...” she smiled up at him, batting her lashes.

It was the last straw.

Vegeta burst out laughing, bending over and grasping his knees.

Everyone stared in shock at him. 

“Daughter, leave Kakarott be before you give him a stroke, he’s not as young as he used to be.” He told her, still laughing. He stood up and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, looking around at all of them.

“What? She’s been doing this since we found her! Even I have a sense of humor!” he yelled, making them jump.

As everyone went back to their conversations, Goku looked at Bulma, confusion on his face.

“So she’s joking with me?” he asked, looking hurt.

Her eyes traveled to Willow, who was giving Goku moon eyes at the moment, and smirked.

“No, Goku… I think she means it. She’s just being funny in case you don’t like her back, I think,” she whispered to him. 

His face lit up and he smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks once more.

“I like what she says…. It’s just … it’s kinda embarrassing...” he laughed quietly. 

Bulma grinned, happy to see her oldest friend acting better.

“Well, I think that’s the purpose. She’s trying to get a rise out of you.” She laughed. 

He chuckled, glancing back at her and blushing when he met her stare. She grinned, sending him a wink.

“It’s definitely working.” He gulped, his face bright red. Bulma snorted, shaking her head.

It was going to be interesting to see who this worked out.


	2. A Drunk Mind Speaks A Sober Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Willow have a bit of a heart to heart and Trunks thinks it's time his sister loosens up... Which Goku is more than happy about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit of song Will sings is a horrible old one from the 70's I think, called Mandy. It was the first thing I could think of to have her sing, so yeah lol

The following week was one of the weirdest in her life. She settled in at Capsule Corp after Vegeta demanded she stay there. 

She had no say, apparently.

But it didn’t bother her. She had been living alone for so many years, with her former family being what they were back in her old dimension, so living with people again was a novelty almost on its own.

She was surprised to learn that Goku was staying with them as well, but when she asked why, all Vegeta would say was, “Because of that damn harpy!” so she put it aside, determined to ask Bulma when she could.

She knew who he was referring to, but couldn’t figure out what had happened to the woman. But she was beginning to see a huge difference between what she had seen in her world, compared to what was actually going on here. 

Like Vegeta himself.

While he definitely was an asshole, he wasn’t as bad as what she thought he would be. He surprised her on her first morning there, coming down and kissing Bulla and her on the head, and actually reaching over to ruffle Trunks’ hair. 

She had stared at him in shock, unsure of what had just happened, but they all acted like it was a normal, everyday occurrence.

And it was. That was how he greeted them every morning. She had even spied him and Bulma hugged up a few times, joining Trunks in complaining loudly and making retching noises, until the blunette threw them out of the room, a smile on her face.

What shocked her the most was the parental way her father treated Goten.

He spent his time staying with the Briefs and his father, as well as staying with Gohan. The first day he was at Capsule Corp after she arrived, she watched in amazement as her father smiled at him in welcome, once again leaving her shocked.

But he acted the same towards all of them, with the exception of Goku.

Now that relationship seemed to stay the same.

He would glare every time the younger Saiyan came into the room, especially if he sat anywhere near her. Bulma would roll her eyes, sometimes smacking the back of his head when his glares would get too frequent, but there was no stopping him.

If anything, his anger steadily became worse. 

Not only that, but Vegeta was demanding all of her time, leaving her with the suspicion that he was deliberately limiting her contact with Earth’s hero.  
Oh how right she was…

…  
Vegeta was on a mission.

His daughter and Kakarott had been eyeballing one another for the past three weeks, and it was grating on his nerves.

He kept her busy as much as he could; training, sparring, having her join Trunks when he told them about their Saiyan heritage… but it wasn’t enough. She always found time to talk to the idiot. He had stopped inviting Kakarott to their sparring sessions when all he would do was drool in the corner of the GR when she did her stretches.

Now though, she sat next to him during meals, casting glances his way and flirting. Or when she passed him throughout Capsule Corp. The idiot always seemed to pop up where ever she was…

He fist clenched and he slammed it into the metal wall of the Gravity room, leaving a fist-sized dent behind that Bulma would threaten his life over.

Of course Kakarott would do this! Wasn’t it enough that he was stronger than him? Or that everyone threw themselves at his feet for saving the Earth? He himself had gave his life to protect them, but were they beating down his door to thank him?

No. But he wasn’t precious Goku, defender of the weak and stupid human race!

He would rather see her with a human, any human, even Yamcha, before he would see her with that idiotic man-child.

Sighing, he sank down to the floor, his head going to his hands. 

In the end, he wouldn’t have any say in who she picked. He wasn’t stupid enough not to notice the attraction between them, and for it to be that strong, there was something pushing it.

If they were truly meant to bond, then there was nothing he could do about it. 

He just didn’t understand why it had to be him.

He could have accepted the youngest Son brat! He was an idiot, yes, but he hadn’t personally done anything to him like his stupid father had. And he wasn’t so bad, he supposed. Gohan had definitely got the brains in the family, yes, but he was a good kid.

Was this his punishment for his past? How could he willing let that – that Baka get anywhere near his daughter? 

He sighed deeply, truly understanding for once how cruel of a bitch Karma really was.  
…  
Willow sat by the sliding glass doors that led to the small balcony in her room. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and slumped back in the supple leather armchair, trying to ease some of the stress from the day.

Her father had been making for certain she and Goku had no time together.

At all.

As soon as she was done eating breakfast, he pulled her into the GR. They stayed in there till lunch, and when that was over, it into the large library on the second floor to talk about Saiyans. From there, it was back out to spar, and they came in at dinner. 

By the time the day was over, she was too tired to talk to anyone, let alone get to know Goku at all.

Another thing that annoyed her was that she had never really been an active person. While she wasn’t exactly lazy, her idea of exercise was walking to work every day. She would sometimes go to park on the weekends but that was usually just to people watch and the only exercise involved was getting there and when she went home.

Now, though, she was being made to train like she was going to battle.

Which she hoped like hell that it didn’t come to that. She was a coward, and she wasn’t scared to admit it.

She stood up, stretching with a groan as her muscles threatened to seize up. Walking over to the doors to keep them from doing so, she gazed out, catching sight of someone a few rooms down from her.

With a mischievous grin, she dashed over to her dresser, grabbing something that would hopefully catch the older man’s eye, before heading to the bathroom to change.  
…  
Goku stood out in the night air trying to clear his head, his mind on the one thing that had been driving him insane for almost a month now.

Willow.

Sighing deeply, he leaned against the iron railings that encircled the small balcony outside of his room, looking out at the night sky and wondered what was wrong with him. 

She was the first thing his mind drifted to in the mornings, and what lulled him to sleep at night.

He didn’t know what to make of it, honestly. 

In all the years him and Chi-Chi, er – well, whatever her name was, he hadn’t felt like this. Sure, he cared about her, but not like this exactly.

Whenever he would leave to train, or even when he gave his life to try and kill Cell, he hadn’t really felt anything about leaving her. He missed Gohan a lot, and it hurt him that he didn’t even get to know Goten until he was five, but Chi-Chi…. He would feel a twinge of guilt every now and again over leaving her, but that was about it.  
Even when he came back to the Earth, it didn’t bother him to take off for days and train, sometimes not even telling her before he left.

But just the thought of doing that now, taking off and leaving Willow here without him made his heart ache.

It scared him because he didn’t even really know her. They had nothing together and he didn’t even know if they ever would, but the thought was enough to cause almost paralyzing fear to hit him. 

He wanted to talk to Vegeta, but the older Saiyan hadn’t been that friendly lately. Not that he ever really was to begin with, but it was almost like when he first joined them on Earth again.

He understood. This was Vegeta’s daughter that he was pining over and the older Saiyan had never really liked him that much to begin with. It had taken him years to finally get him to tolerate Goku, and all that was about to collapse because of an infatuation.

“Goku?”

He turned, wondering how someone had snuck up on him, sucking in a breath at who it was.

“So, all alone with no one here to drag me off to train, huh?” Willow asked, making his heart flutter in his chest.

He looked her up and down, his eyes widening at the sight of her. She wore a white, see-through dressing gown, with a silky, red slip underneath. Her hair was tied up loosely, a few tendrils hanging down around her face. She was barefoot, and stepped lightly on the cold balcony as she walked over to him.

She looked up, a playful smile on her lips.

“You look lonely.”

He smiled back, ducking his head.

“I’m just doing some thinking,” he whispered.

She nodded, wrapping her robe around her tighter. The air had a slight chill to it, but she didn’t care; it was worth the look on his face when she’d stepped outside.  
He laid his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms, rubbing slightly, while he blushed at his forwardness.

“You’re cold.” He said softly, his voice and touch sending goosebumps down her body.

“I’m fine.” She whispered, gazing up at him.

He brought his hand up, caressing the side of her face. He brushed back a few loose tendrils, feeling the softness of her hair.

“You’re a lot younger than me,” he stated, simply.

She grinned, her eyes dancing with delight.

“And you have the body and face of a twenty year old.”

He blushed, chuckling.

“I’m only a few years younger than your father.”

She shrugged, placing her hands on his chest and splaying her fingers, feeling the hard muscles underneath his shirt.

“Just means you have more experience than me.”

He blushed even harder, making her laugh.

“I didn’t mean that way, you pervert!” she exclaimed, smacking him lightly. “I don’t really care how old you are, Goku...” she whispered when she calmed down. “Besides, I would have never known if you hadn’t told me; you don’t act like an old guy,” she giggled.

He frowned, shaking his head.

“That’s because I’m not responsible. That’s what Chi-Chi said, anyways. She –“

Willow placed her finger over his lips, silencing him.

“I don’t really care what Chi-Chi thought, or said, about you.” She said, grinning sheepishly. He nodded, a small smile breaking out. “Like I said, the age doesn’t bother me. None of it does. I don’t care that you have kids, don’t care that you were married before, none of it fazes me.” She chuckled, moving in closer to him. He unconsciously mirrored her actions, stepping closer until she was flush against him.

A shudder went through her that had nothing to do with the cold. Her hands trailed up his chest, clasping behind his neck, making him lean forward, his face getting closer and closer to hers.

“Goku…”

He felt his stomach tighten at the sight of her leaning against him, her lips parted, waiting for him to –

His lips pressed against hers softly.

As cheesy as it sounded, everything seemed to come to a halt. It was like the entire world stopped turning to let them have this moment.

Feeling his tongue slip across her bottom lip tenderly, she moaned, opening her mouth to give him entrance. His hands tangled in the sheer material of her robe, coming to rest on her backside, where he cupped her, lifting her against his body and deepening the kiss.

She wrapped her body around his, her legs going around his waist and her arms tightening against his neck, feeling hot desire shoot through her as her body thrummed with need.

He hazily wondered how to get them back into his room, his mind supplying sinful thoughts of what he wanted to do to her once she was in his bed, but just as he started to carry her back inside, his mind cleared, reminding him to slow it down.

He broke the kiss, closing his eyes and laying his head against hers, breathing hard.

“We can’t do this… Not yet...” he said, trying to clear his mind.

She set her feet back on the ground, and began kissing his neck, making his hands tighten once again around the sheer material of her robe.

“Why ever not?” she chuckled against his collar bone, sending tingles down his body. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently forcing her to stop.

“Because Vegeta…” he whispered, hoping she understood. He couldn’t think straight when she kissed him.

She narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

“I am a grown woman! Besides, I know what I want, and from the way you’ve been kissing me, I think you want it too...” she smirked, her words coming out as deep purrs. He felt his resistance start to crumble as she licked her lips, her pink little tongue darting out. Before he knew it, they had locked lips once more, his hands roaming down her body. 

A moment of clarity came and he broke away again, making her groan in frustration.

“What is it now??” she grumbled, glaring up at him.

“We can’t… we need to wait, okay?” he whispered. He shook his head, trying to clear it. “I can’t think when you kiss me...” he whined, making her smile slyly.

“Then don’t think,” she said, running her hands down his chest.

He pushed her back gently, shaking his head.

“I can’t Willow… Vegeta... It’s taken a long time for him to let me be his friend... I can’t break his trust like this.”

Her face went blank and she stepped back away from him.

“Fine, don’t worry about it.” she told him, wrapping her gown around her tighter. He reached out to her, but she moved away.

“Willow, don’t be like that!” he whispered, but she shook her head.

“No. I’m a grown woman, Goku. I don’t know what my father has against this, because he knows you, and he knows you’re a good guy! I don’t get it, and I really don’t care what he thinks,” she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Because if we continue, I don’t want us to stop.” He said, reaching out and touching her arm. When she didn’t move, he continued.

“Did – did they explain what being Saiyan means to you at that place?” he asked her softly. She shook her head.

“Not really. They said there were others, along with my father, and they that would explain everything.” 

He sighed, leaning against the railing and pulling her close enough to wrap his arms around her waist.

“When Vegeta came back to Earth after our fight with Frieza, and he stopped trying to fight me every time he saw me, “he laughed, making her chuckle reluctantly, “He told me about our race. He wanted to know how I could be with my wife without being bound to her.” 

She looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

“When we find someone we really care about, we form a bond with them. We can be with other people,” he said, blushing, “But when we find the one, we form the bond. That bond can never be broken, even with death. If we – if we continue the way we’re going, I – I would want to bond w-with you.” He said, ducking his head.

She looked shocked. Did she feel the same about him, she wondered. Searching her feelings, she felt a pull of emotion towards the man. More so than she had felt for anyone else.

She smiled then, tilting her head slightly.

“And what would be so horrible about that? I’m sure my father would be happy to already know the man I was bound to.” 

Goku sighed, kissing her on the head lightly.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t like me very much, Willow. And with everything that has been happening, I think he’s liking me less and less. I just don’t want to betray his trust. If we do b-bond, I want his blessing. I won’t do so without it.”

She pulled away from him and he looked up at her narrowed eyes.

“While I understand about not wanting to betray his trust, I don’t get why it all comes down to whether or not he agrees with it. I’m the one you would be with, not him. Like I said before, I’m a grown woman. I damn sure don’t need my father’s permission to be with someone!”

She sniffled, going to leave, but turning back to him at the balcony door.

“Do what you want, Goku. I’m not waiting around forever. I laid my feelings out for you, which was hard enough. I love my father, but he’s not me. He would never like anyone I was with, no matter who they were and you had better get used to that. You won’t give me what I want? Then I’ll find it with someone else, who isn’t more worried about my father than they are me” She said, before turning and walking from the room. 

Goku felt his stomach tighten in anxiety.

Surely she wouldn’t do that? Right? She was just mad at him. 

He straightened up, walking back into the room. He sat on the bed and began to pull his shoes off, when there was knock at the door. He told them to come in and the door opened, revealing a glaring Bulma.

She shut the door behind her, turning to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

“Really, Goku? You really had to tell her that?” she asked.

He looked confused.

“Tell who what?

She rolled her eyes.

“Willow, Goku. She just now told me that you said that until Vegeta gave you his blessing that you wouldn’t be with her.”

He lowered his head, making her curse.

“Dammit Goku! I know you care about her! I know that you spend every waking moment looking at her, talking to her, or thinking about her! I love Vegeta, but he’s a hard ass! He would never give you his blessing because he would see it as a weakness!” she ranted, making him feel worse by the minute.

“Willow is this close,” she said, holding two fingers up, almost touching, “this close to walking off and finding someone else.”

His eyes narrowed, but Bulma shook her head.

“No, you can’t tell her that you won’t have her, and then demand she doesn’t see anyone else.”

He growled, glaring at her.

“I’ll tear anyone who gets near her apart!” he snarled.

Bulma took a step back, never seeing him act this way before. But her anger took over once more, spurring her on.

“Then do something about you idiot! You don’t want her with anyone else? Then go for it! Vegeta will get over it after a while!” she yelled.

But Goku shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can’t betray Vegeta’s trust like that, Bulma! If I do, then everything he’s said about me will be true! It’s taken me this long to get him to partially trust me; I don’t want to do anything until he tells me it’s alright with him.”

Bulma was speechless.

“So you’ll lose her all because Vegeta might not be your friend?” she asked incredulously.

“No, it’s not that… It’s… He told me once that I had taken everything from him, that I only cared about myself and what I could accomplish. If I do this – If I do this without his blessing, I think it would be the last straw…. “He explained softly, hoping that she would understand.

She did, but it didn’t mean she agreed with it.

“This isn’t about who is more powerful, Goku! This is someone’s feelings you’re playing with!” she screeched, making him wince.  
When he didn’t say anything, she gave a shriek of frustration, stalking to the door.

“Be an idiot for all I care! But so help me Goku, you hurt my daughter and I’ll find a way to hurt you!” she snarled, going out and slamming the door behind her.

…  
Vegeta heard her crying softly being the door, his heart clenching.

He knew it was over the idiot, but he couldn’t – 

He didn’t know what to tell her. 

If he pushed her into his arms, it would bind the third-class to his family forever. Any grandchildren she gave him and Bulma would be that – that Baka’s spawn….

If he told her to move on, she would surely hate him and it would only move her closer to him.

He knocked on the door, hearing her quiet sobs halt. She cleared her throat.

“What?”

He smirked at her tone. 

She could never deny she was his with that attitude.

He opened the door, stepping into the darkened room. When his eyes adjusted, he saw her sitting up in bed, a small pile of tissues in her lap.

He would ask what Kakarott did later, but right now, there was something he needed to know.

“I think we need to talk.”

She looked up and glared at him, hurriedly wiping the tears from her face.

“About what?”

“You, and your life before you came here.”

Her eyes widened and she paled slightly, looking for all the world like she wanted to flee.

“There’s not much to tell.”

“Indulge me.”

She huffed, glaring at her hands.

“I don’t know where to start.” She dithered, fumbling with her blanket. Vegeta raised a brow and sat next to her.

“How about the beginning?” he snarked.

She made a face at him.

“Oh ha ha.” She said, smirking. She sighed deeply, turning away from him.

“Fine. I grew up with my fami- well, the people that raised me were the Porters. We lived in small town outside of New York, in North America.” She began. 

“There was me, mom, dad, and my sister Kathrine. Kathy was a lot older than me so I didn’t really know her that well. She moved out when I was five, to get away from our parents…” she muttered. 

“Why?” 

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know... I think she was just being rebellious or something.”

He placed a steady hand on her shoulder, making her look his way.

“You’re lying.”

He watched in alarm as her eyes filled with tears before she began sobbing, hurling herself at him. He held her, though he was not quite sure what to do.

“It doesn’t matter… What happened is in the past now and there’s no reason to go back to it.”

“It does matter! What did they do?” he asked.

When she continued to cry, he sighed deeply.

“Would you rather talk to Bulma? Would it be easier?” he asked. 

She clung to him, shaking her head.

“I will stay in exchange for what happened,” he said, feeling her stiffen. It might have been dirty, but he had to know what had happened to her.

She sniffled, trying to calm down.

“They abused me.” She muttered, hiding her face in his shirt.

His hand came up and he began to rub her back, urging her to speak.

“That’s why Kathy left….. They beat her too. We – we did keep in touch at first, b-but our parents moved me away after she left… I left when I was seventeen and moved out to the city to stay with her…” she said, her tears calming. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, looking up at him.

“She was supposed to meet me at the train station, but instead of her, it was my parents…” she said, her voice quivering slightly.

“They told me that she didn’t want me and that it was my fault that they hit me…. They tried to get me to go back with them but I ran off.”

He felt his blood boil at the thought of someone hitting her. Feeling him tense up, she misinterpreted it, thinking he was angered by her weakness.

“I couldn’t stop them from hitting me… those doctors told me that when I was transported to that dimension, they locked my powers away…. They only broke the bind when they found me to send me back,” she told him, almost begging him to believe her, and that she had tried.

She flinched when he put a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. His eyes were shining with tears.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that… I-If I had been there….. Maybe if I had demanded your mother come with us….” He whispered hoarsely, his heart hurting. She began sobbing again, throwing her arms around his neck.

“No! Don’t you dare blame yourself! I don’t blame myself for what happened, so neither can you! Things happen in our lives sometimes that aren’t right, but you just have to let it go, or you’ll never get passed it…” she sobbed into his shoulder, making his hold on her tighten.

Neither saw Bulma hidden at the door, tears rolling down her face. She watched as father and daughter clung to one another and cried, her own heart breaking at what she had heard. 

She crept back, leaving them to their talking.  
…  
“Well, I hid for the first month. I didn’t know if they were still looking for me or what,” she explained, smiling slightly as her father rubbed his hand down her hair.  
They had been talking for close to an hour now, but neither noticed the time.

“After that, I ended up in a shelter. When they found out I was seventeen, they debated on turning me over to child services, but I was so close to eighteen, they just decided to let me stay. They helped me find a job, and I was out of there about six months later. I got an apartment and was still there when they sent me back.” She said, sighing against him.  
“My old life was boring.” She laughed, feeling a rumbling chuckled come from him. “I didn’t do anything special or go anywhere amazing; I just lived.” She said, simply. “To me, though, it was amazing.”

“Then, after I finally had a normal life, I get sent here,” she snorted, making him chuckle. 

“I’m glad you got sent here,” he laughed, his fingers combing through her hair. She sighed, and he looked down at her, seeing the saddened look on her face.

“What is it?”

She peered up at him, not sure how to say what she wanted.

“Dad, what do you really think of Goku?”

Vegeta stiffened, setting up a little straighter.

“Why?”  
She snorted at the guarded tone.

“Because I care for him and he – he wants to wait until he gets your blessing before we – before we form any sort of relationship.” She said, feeling him relax slightly.  
His mind spun at her words.

Kakarott was holding back to satisfy him? There had to be a reason… the idiot was probably looking to get a pat on the back for being noble….

He felt Okara shift in his arms and looked down at her.

“Well?” she inquired, sounding annoyed.

He snorted softly, shifting his eyes from hers.

“He’s an idiot, daughter…. You – you could do some much better than him!” he huffed.

She sat up, glaring at him.

“Oh really, Father? And whose opinion would that be? Yours?” she snipped, making him smirk, “Answer me this, then; Are you the one that is in lo- that cares for him? Are you the one that will be kissing and slee-“Vegeta covered her mouth with his hand, making a retching sound as she giggled.

“Don’t – I don’t even want to know! “ he growled, shaking his head and rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes, as if trying to crush the image it provoked.

He huffed, slumping back against the headboard, his daughter still shaking with laughter.

“Well, my night is ruined,” he intoned calmly, making her snort. He kissed the top of her head, untangling himself from her and getting up, walking over to the door while she chuckled.

“Give me some time on the issue with Kakarott, Okara… I – I need to think on it…” he said, giving her a soft smile.

She nodded, sobering at his words.

“Alright, but I’ll be asking again and again until you cave,” she smiled, “Goodnight, Father.” She said, airily, making him snort.

“Goodnight, Daughter.”  
…  
Goku spent more time in the shower, taking care of his problem, then he did outside his room anymore. Every time he saw her, he thought about kissing her.

Which led to thinking about undressing her…

Which led to thinking about what it would be like to –

No.

He had to stop. It was time for breakfast and he was going to be setting next to her at the table and if he kept thinking stuff like this, he wouldn’t be able to stand up, let alone sit quietly.

He pushed forward down the hall, heading for the stairs, passing her bedroom along the way. The door was cracked and he really hadn’t meant to look in there, but he saw her bent over, her nightgown coming up past her backside, showing off a hot pink thong that left nothing to the imagination…

Cursing slightly, he hobbled back down to his room for yet another cold shower…..

 

…  
He had been avoiding her for a while now.

She knew it was because of his feelings, but that made it hurt all the more. When she did see him he would stare at her to the point of making her blush with the intensity. It didn’t help that he constantly smelled like, well… sex.

She noticed it a few nights after the night on the balcony. As first, when she realized what the smell coming from him was, she felt her temper rise, thinking that he was just toying with her feelings, and seeing someone on the side.

But there was no other scent on him, just his own. 

That stunned her.

She’d had boyfriends. She had broken up with the longest lasting one right after her depression had set in months ago, a sweet guy named David. He had even begun staying with her at her apartment before she sent him packing.

But none of them had ever… done that… because of her, or if they did, not to this… degree.

If it wasn’t driving her insane, she would have laughed. The poor man spent almost every waking moment locked in his room, or if he did venture out, as soon as he saw her he ran for it, hands covering his front.

But, it didn’t help the hurt she was feeling.

Even Vegeta had noticed, actually cutting her some slack during their training. 

Trunks saw as well, deciding it was time for her to relax.  
…  
She wasn’t sure whose idea it was to get drunk; her goofy brother, or Goku’s equally goofy son. She wouldn’t put it past her brother though, because he seemed to be the one that plotted their mayhem.

Trunks had pulled her down to the living room after midnight, pressing a bottle in her hand with a grin.

“Come on, sis…. You know you wanna,” he taunted, that smirk, just like their fathers she might add, on his face.

She chugged the bottle half-way down amid cheers from her brother and Goten, sputtering at the burn when it went down her throat.

Trunks snorted, grabbing it from her and downing the rest, never batting an eye.

This turned it into a competition, the siblings trying to see who could out drink who, to the amusement of Goten. Loosening up for the first time in weeks, Willow set back, watching her brother and his friend dance drunkenly around the living room, snorting with laughter.

..  
Goten didn’t make it passed the fourth round, passing out on the couch. Using him as a human canvas, Trunks began drawing on his face, passing Willow one of the permanent markers to add her own touch.

Leaving the demi-Saiyan looking like an emo drag queen, they stumbled their way into the kitchen, raiding their father’s stash of beer.

Trunks fought gravity, flinging himself into one of the kitchen chairs, grabbing the table and holding on as the room spun. Willow apparently found this hilarious, as she began howling with laughter, and missing her seat completely, ending up sprawled on the tile floor.

Trunks held his hand out to her, pulling her up and forcing her into a chair.

“Hey… where’s Goten?” she asked, looking around. Trunks shook his head, trying to remember how to talk, when she lifted her beer, peering underneath it.

“Gotennnn!” She called, making the purple-haired youth burst out laughing. She shrugged when he wasn’t there, lifting the bottle and taking a drink. Slamming it back down onto the table, she pointed at Trunks, going cross eyed.

“If we lost him, you gotta tell Goku! If I lose his kid, he won’t have babies with me!” she exclaimed, looking drunkenly concerned. “Hey!” she smiled suddenly, her concern gone, patting Trunks on the head, “That means Goten will be my son!”

By now, Trunks was red in the face and wheezing with laughter, keeping a tight hold on the table.

“Oh GOD! I GOT OUR SON DRUNK AND THEN LOST HIM!” she wailed, banging her head on the surface. 

Trunks poked her.

“Sis, he’s in the couch!”

Willow blanched, staggering up on her feet, ready to fight to get her maybe-step-son back.

“THE COUCH ATE HIM??”

Trunks slapped his hand over her mouth, tears rolling down his face as he laughed.

He got her calmed down, getting her to sit back in her chair.

“You’ll wake dad and he’ll take our booze!” he admonished, pushing her beer back towards her.

She laughed, grabbing the bottle and staring at it with interest.

“Hey! You remember that time you killed Freeza?” she asked him, smiling goofily.

He snorted.

“What are you talking about?” he garbled, holding his head so it would stop spinning.

“That was my favorite episode,” she giggled drunkenly.

“No more for you,” Trunks slurred, taking the beer from her. She tried to grab it a few seconds too late, and huffed.

“You’re just like dad.” She groused, making him laugh.

“Nooooooo…. I’m nice. I was the one that bought the booze!” He giggled.

She staggered to her feet, swaying side to side.

“Hey. Hey...” she said, poking him in the head. He tried to slap her hand away, only managing to smack his own face.

“What?” he said, looking at her cross eyed.

“I’m gonna find Goku…” 

“Why?”

She laughed, patting him on the head.

“You’re too young to know why...”

He burst out laughing again, laying his head on the table. Before she even made it to the stairs, she heard him snoring.  
..  
She knocked on the door, hearing him telling her to come in. As she opened it, she tripped over her own feet as she went in. He was beside her in a flash, trying to help her up, making her laugh and get more tangled in her limbs.

Finally able to stand up, she pushed the door closed, smiling drunkenly up at him.

“Guess what?” she whispered, almost knocking him out at with the alcohol on her breath.

“I’m drunk,” she giggled, pulling him down to her and kissing his cheek.

He laughed, having to hold her up so she didn’t topple over.

“I can see that. And smell it.”

She wobbled over to his bed and lay down, sighing loudly.

“Gokuuuuu, you came and you gave without taking” she sung horribly, making him smile as he tried his hardest not to laugh. He went over and sat next to her, making her giggle.

“You can’t stay, Willow.” He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“But I don’t want to be alone...” she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out.

He shook his head.

“What if Vegeta came in here and saw us?”

She whined pitifully, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

“I don’t care… I told him I like you… why don’t you like me back?” she asked, looking heartbroken.

“I do! I just can’t be with you until your father accepts me, Willow… We just need to give him time.”

She laughed all of a sudden, poking a finger at his hair.

“Why’s it so spikey?”

She moved her hand down to his face, running a finger down his cheek.

“You wanna know something?” she giggled as he grabbed her hand and kissed it the back of it softly, trying to keep her from poking his eye out.

‘’What?”

“When I first saw you, I knew who you were…” she whispered.

“How?” he asked, confused.

She giggled even harder.

“Back in my world, you were a cartoon!” she laughed. He sat up a little, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I watched you fight on TV…. “She slurred, patting his face. “You were a cartoon show... They said at the facili –facili-,” she tried pronouncing,” At that damn place I was at,” she groused out, “that they had been watching you guys for years...” she cracked up, rolling over onto her back as she shook the bed with her laughter.

Goku grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little bit, getting her to pay attention to him.

“Why though? Willow, did they say why?” he asked, nudging her gently.

She looked up at him, smiling, and shrugged.

“I don’t know…. I thought they were crazy when they told me,” she laughed again. “You know what else, though?” she whispered, a sly grin creeping over her lips.  
His heart beat loudly in his chest, wondering what else they had been doing.

“I had a crush on Goku when I was a kid...” she whispered. “Shhh… don’t tell Goku I said that...” she mumbled, “I used to get hot watching him…He was what helped me through puberty...” she giggled stupidly. She looked up at him, squinting.

“You look just like him...”

He watched as she sat up a little, pushing him onto his back as his eyes widened.

She slid her body down his, making him moan when she took his already hardened arousal in her hand, pumping it gently through the fabric of his pants.

“W-Willow…we –we gotta s-stop,” he panted, but didn’t try to impede her.

She smiled and in one swift motion, had him freed from his pajama bottoms. She moaned at the sight of his length, sitting up on her elbows over top of him.

“I don’t wanna… You look like him… I wanna do something, k’? Be still.” she slurred.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, watching in fascination as she took him, all of him, in her mouth, moaning around his shaft. His head flew back against the pillows as he strangle out a moan, and his back arched up to her.

She grabbed his hips, wrapping her arms under and around his thighs, sucking his cock deeper down her throat, hungrily. He buried his hands in her hair, thrusting into her mouth uncontrollably.

His eyes rolled back in his head as she pleasured him, even more obscene sounds making their way out of his mouth.

He had NEVER felt anything like this. His hips began bucking and she held onto his legs tighter, letting him thrust up into her mouth. He felt her throat flex around him, her strangled gasps for air causing his balls to tighten as his orgasm drew closer. He came soon after with a stifled shout, feeling her swallow his seed. She licked his still semi-hard cock clean, bringing him back to full staff again by the time she finished and raised her head to smile seductively at him.

She crawled up his body, pulling off her top as she went, and straddled him, laying her still covered breasts in his face.

“Goku….. Make me cum….” She whispered, moving her hips against him.

His mind went blank for a second as she moaned and thrust on top of him. He finally got his bearings and flipped them over, landing on top of her and making her gasp as his length pressed against her.

Bonding was only if you had sex, right? He wondered to himself, looking down at the writing woman beneath him. He wasn’t very experienced at sex; Chi-Chi had withheld it for a very long time, and even if he did manage to talk her into it, it was always the same, no touching, just doing it.

But… he remembered a magazine he had saw at Master Roshi’s years ago.

He had almost died of embarrassment when he had seen it, but what the guy was doing to the woman… well, he could try, couldn’t he?

He sat on his knees and grabbed her shorts, pulling them off of her, followed by her panties, leaving her exposed beneath him.

He knelt down between her legs and she gave a low moan before he even began, making him smile a bit smugly as she stroked his ego. 

He slid his tongue up her slit experimentally, making her legs fall limply to the side with a whimper. He felt a shiver of desire run through him at the taste of her and grabbed his hardened arousal, pumping slowly. He teased her, flattening out his tongue as he lapped slowly from top to bottom, making her back arch up to him, and when he pushed his tongue inside of her, she grabbed his hair, thrusting her hips up to his mouth.

He moved back up, finding a tight little bud at the top of her slit and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. She began shaking, begging him to keep going as she grinded against his tongue. His breath came out in shaky huffs, and he swirled his tongue over the small bud as his index finger slipped inside her soaking wet opening. A few thrusts had his name tumbling out of her mouth like a chant, her hips working against his tongue as she begged for release.

She came, her body shaking wildly as he licked up her essence. He felt his second release building and came hard, slowly kissing her clit until he pulled a soft whine from her. He got up and lay at her side, leaning over to take her lips in his, kissing her deeply.

She moaned against him, tangling her fingers in his hair. “I love you… Don’t tell Goku...” she whispered, making him laugh quietly.

“I won’t.”

“Why doesn’t Goku love me?” she whispered, her voice already sounding sleepy. He pulled her against him, wrapping her in his arms and snuggling close.

“He does love you... More than he thought possible,” he whispered in her ear. 

“No, if he did he’d tell me… Maybe I’m just not what he wants...” she mumbled. She gave a light snore a moment later.

He hugged her tightly to him, kissing her face.

“You’re perfect… and I do love you, Willow… I just need to work up the courage to tell Vegeta…” he whispered, letting sleep take him as well.


	3. It's Not Unforgivable...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta decides to make his children pay for their night of partying, but it turns into an all out fight when his and Willow's tempers clash.

He woke up the next morning, smiling down at her sleeping form next to him. She was sprawled out, mouth hanging open as she snored, making him hold back a laugh. He got out of bed and gathered her discarded clothes and dressed her, carrying her back to her room before the others got up. He found himself standing there watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept, his mind replaying the night before.

He still wasn’t sure what came over him to make him act like that…. He felt guilty for taking advantage of her while she was drunk, but at the same time, he felt like –

He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands as he crept back to his room.

He couldn’t find the words for how he felt, but it felt right. When she slept in his arms, it felt right. 

Perfect even. 

Lying back down on top of the covers, he grabbed the pillow she had slept on, snuggling his face into it and breathing in her scent. He had to find a way to get Vegeta to stop hating him. The more he was away from her, the more it hurt him, and after everything he had been through with Chi-Chi, he didn’t want to let this feeling go. She made him feel things that he wasn’t used to, that he had never experienced during his marriage. He felt bad at the thought, even with how Chi-Chi had left, but it was the truth.

Slipping back into sleep, he knew he had to figure out something soon. 

He didn’t want to sleep without her next to him anymore.  
…

Waking in the late morning light was excruciating.

Her head was pounding and she was going to die.

Nope, never mind that.

She was going to live and be punished for last night.

Hesitantly opening her eyes, she winced as the light of the sun poured in her room seemed to shoot straight into her sore head, and she groaned.

She didn’t want to get up.

But she wondered what happened to Trunks, not holding back a weak snigger at the thought.

Sitting up in bed seemed to be almost impossible, but she managed to do it after about ten minutes. She weaved her way to the shower, groaning happily when the hot water poured over body. 

About an hour later, she had finally made her way downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Well, good morning Willow!” Bulma called, making her whimper and grab her head.

“Looks like you guys had fun last night!” the blunette said loudly, grinning as Willow and Trunks both held their heads. “Poor Goten already crawled out of here and went to Gohan’s! I don’t know why he was in such a hurry!” she exclaimed brightly, chuckling when they both glared at her.

Vegeta came into the room, grinning at his two oldest children.

“Look who’s awake finally!” he boomed, making Willow almost fall out of her chair.

“For the love of God, Dad, stop!” She whined, making him laugh. He sat between her and Trunks, slapping both of them on the back.

“I have a whole day planned for us! Eat your breakfast and get your training gear!” he announced, digging into his own meal.

Trunks gagged as his mother sat a plate in front of him, turning green.

“N-no thanks...” he offered weakly, pushing it away.

Willow had her head propped up on her hands, and gave a loud snore. Vegeta huffed, shoving her arms away and causing her to almost drown in her bowl when she fell face first in it. She sputtered, glaring at him with a face full of milk and cereal.

Bulma handed her a dish towel, trying not to laugh.

“I’m surprised to see you two up.” Goku said softly, walking into the room. He sat next to Willow, looking at her in concern.

“What happened?” he asked, taking the towel from her and brushing the milk-soaked hair out of her face.

“Father happened…” Trunks grumbled, his forehead laying on the cool metal table. Goku glared at Vegeta, who smirked.

“I just told them they get to train with me all day, Kakarott! You should join us!” he boomed again, making his children hiss in pain. Goku glared, rubbing Willow’s back as she hung her head.

“Stop that!” he hissed quietly.

“I don’t think so! They wanted to get drunk, now they have to deal with the consequences!” he said loudly. “Besides, Kakarott, you’re forgetting that they are my children. I’ll punish them how I see fit.”

He had him there and Goku knew it, but he still felt horrible for them. He scooted closer to Willow, wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering soothing words to her.  
Vegeta wolfed down his food, watching his children with amusement. He knew they were adults and could drink as they pleased, but he’d be damned if they thought they were going to lazy about the house after their night of drinking. 

He never did.

Seeing that they weren’t too inclined to eat anything, he got up from the table, making as much noise as possible.

“Alright you two!” he said, slamming a fist lightly onto the table, making them groan.

“Go get changed and meet me out in the Gravity Room in ten minutes! And if I have to come back and find you, it will be a thousand times worse!” he told them, smirking. 

….

After Trunks and Willow had dragged their selves out the back door, Goku followed Bulma up to her lab, wanting her take on what Willow had confessed to him the night before.  
He explained it the best he could without going into detail about their… activities, watching as his friend stared at him in shock.

“What??”

“Yeah… she – she said that she watched me fight, that she knew me… If you ask while she’s sober, she should be able to tell you more about it… I just want to know how they are able to see us…”

Bulma sat down behind her desk, nails tapping against the wood.

“How did they even get her to begin with? She said they didn’t explain any of it, just told her what she was, that they had taken her for research, and gave her the bare minimum of background on us…. If they have been watching us enough to actually make a show about us, then they lied to her… I just wonder why…” she trailed off, her eyes unfocused as she thought back. 

“I asked her about her world before. She said it wasn’t that different from ours, that they had the same tech-“ 

Bulma broke off before a long string of curses left her mouth.

“Those bastards! Their stealing MY technology!” she snarled, slamming her fist down onto the desk.

“What else did she say, Goku?”

He ducked his head, blushing brightly. “Not much else, she said she didn’t know why they were doing it. Then –“he broke off, having come to the end of what he was willing to share.

“What Goku??” Bulma demanded, but Goku shook his head.

“It’s nothing! Just – just something she told me… in private…” he said, hoping she didn’t push it.

She eyed him for a moment before nodding, running her fingers through her hair.

“I have to get her to talk to me about this…. If they’re watching us, I would really like to know how…” she looked around the room, paranoid. She jumped to her feet and started pacing, leaving Goku to ponder what all this meant for them.

…

“Dad stop!” Trunks panted, his fingers digging into the hard metal floor.

He had already threw up twice and was headed for a third. He glanced over at the wall were his sister lay, breathing heavily.

“I expect a thousand pushups, boy! No dawdling!” Vegeta snarled, sickened by how weak the two were acting. He sent Trunks a death glare before stalking over to his daughter, pulling her up by her arm.

Trunks watched her from his position on the floor, seeing the same tears of frustration that were gathering in his eyes pouring down her face. Vegeta glared at her, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler at his feet and thrusting it in her hands.

“Get yourself under control and I want you doing the same as your brother!” he spat, watching her shakily bring the bottle to her lips. She chugged it, tossing the empty bottle to the side and trying to catch her breath.

Trunks tried to focus on his own task, forgetting momentarily what number he was on.

His mind wandered as he tried not to think about the burning of his muscles, added with the churning of his stomach, praying that Vegeta would just get annoyed with them and let them go.

“What did you say?”

He looked up at his father’s cold tone to see them glaring at one another.

“I said this is a bunch of shit, you hypocrite! You and Bulma get plastered every fucking weekend!” Willow seethed, her fists clenched at her side.

SLAP!

Trunks looked on in shock, forgetting his push-ups.

Willow touched her cheek, glaring at him with tear filled eyes.

“Bastard.”

She dove at him, taking him by surprise enough that she tackled him to the ground and began throwing punches.

Trunks couldn’t even keep up with them they were moving so fast. He jumped up and ran from the training room.

….

“GOKU!!!”

Bulma and Goku looked up as Trunks ran into the lab.

“GOKU! Their fighting! Help!”

He didn’t even think of using Instant Transmission. He took off at a run, Trunks and Bulma right behind him.

…

Willow punched her father in the face, feeling nothing.

It felt like she wasn’t even in her own body. She saw him hit her back, but never felt the blows from his hands. “STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!!” she roared at him, kicking him in the stomach. He flew into the wall, coming back snarling like a wild animal.

“THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT AND LEARN YOUR PLACE!!”

She felt the last bit of sanity in her snap.

…

The next thing she knew, she woke up, laying in someone’s arms.

“How could you??” she heard Bulma screaming. She heard a slap and then Bulma started crying. She tried to open her eyes but couldn’t and it made her panic. She struggled against whoever it was holding her, whimpering as pain shot through her.

“Hey… Shhh, it’s alright...” Goku soothed, rubbing her back gently.

She calmed down and tried to talk, but the words wouldn’t form.

“Bulma, I gotta get her to Dende,” he said. The woman sobbed even harder and Willow felt him shift her. There was a small bit of movement, then she heard a new voice.  
“What happened?” a gentle voice asked, sounding worried. Goku lay her down and explained in one word.

“Vegeta”

She felt two very warm and soft hands touch her stomach. Pleasant heat began flowing through her and her pain begin to recede. After what seemed about five minutes, she opened her eyes, seeing an extremely worried Goku hovering over top of her. She grinned up at him, feeling better than she had all day.

She sat up, surprised to find herself on a bed.

“You’ve been out for two days.” Goku whispered, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

“What??” she whispered, her voice laced with shock.

He nodded towards the door. “Dende was starting to get worried you wouldn’t wake up…” he trailed off, his voice cracking.

Willow looked up to see the young Namekian standing in the doorway, smiling gently at her.

“It’s good to see you awake, Willow. I’ll let Goku explain everything to you, alright?” He told her, before excusing himself, nodding to Goku and leaving them alone in the room.  
Goku continued to hold her, not that she was complaining, but it made her realize just how bad of shape she must have been in.

She felt her anger flair, thinking about what Vegeta had done. It hurt her to think that he had done this to her, but she couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his mind right now. He cared about her, she knew he did. He had been more of a father to her in the little while she had been here then her adoptive one had been her entire life. She knew he cared.

And the more she thought on what happened, the more she knew that it was both of their faults. Their tempers had clashed magnificently and she had lost, big time. But she didn’t think this was going to be a victory he was proud of.

She had to find him and see how he was doing, to make sure he wasn’t blaming himself for all of it. Cause she held some of it as well and wasn’t about to let him be a martyr.

“Goku, I need to get home… I gotta see dad –“

She broke off as he growled and looked up at him in shock.

“After what he did!?? No! You’re not going anywhere near him!”

She glared up at him, looking remarkably like the object of his anger at the moment.

“I want to see my father. NOW.”

“But –“

She groaned, pushing herself out of his arms to stand, her hands going to her hips in agitation.

“I need to see him, Goku! What if he’s blaming himself for all of this? I can’t stand the thought of him –“

“He is the blame! He almost killed you, Willow! You were close to dying when I got you here!” he stressed, his fists balled up, and wanting to smash the older Saiyans face in.   
“We were BOTH at fault, Goku…. He didn’t just start beating the shit out of me for no reason. We were arguing and our tempers got out of hand….. He – he slapped me for mouthing off and I lost it… I started throwing punches and then he did and neither one of us would back down...” 

He stood, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him.

“You – when I came in there and saw you lying on the floor….. “ He whispered leaning down and laying his head against her, “I thought you were….. Vegeta just stood there…. Bulma hit him and he didn’t even flinch. He just kept staring at you until I took you to Dende. I – I felt his Ki explode not long after that… but it calmed down a few hours after….“ He gazed down into her eyes, trying to decide what to do.

“If you go to him, I’m coming with you.”

She nodded slightly, giving him an understanding smile.

“That’s fine, Goku…. I don’t – I think he’s hurting… I’ll be fine, but you can be there if you want.” She assured him. He pulled her with him to the door, taking her hand.

“Let’s tell Dende we’re leaving and then we’ll go to Capsule Corp.” he told her, watching her smile up at him.

He knew where that – that bastard was… he hoped that maybe Bulma might be able to talk her out of seeing him, but he doubted it...

She was her father’s daughter, after all.

…

He held her to his side when they appeared in the kitchen of Capsule Corp.

It was empty, so he scanned the grounds for anyone’s Ki, and found all of them, with the exception of Vegeta of course, in the living room. He guided her through the hallway and opened the door.

Bulma screamed when she saw her, jumping up and hugging her tightly, sobbing.

“Where’s Dad?” Willow asked her as she struggled under the strength of Bulma’s arms.

Bulma stepped back and wiped her eyes, glaring.

“I don’t know and I don’t care! After what he did he’s lucky I didn’t have Goku kill him!”

Willow smiled softly and gave the older woman another hug, feeling her heart warm at the thought of someone being so worried over her.

“I need to find him.” She whispered, hoping that they wouldn’t give her too much hassle over it. She knew that was why Goku had brought her here first, but it wasn’t going to change her mind.

Trunks cleared his throat, all of them turning their attention to him.

“He’s – he said he was going to stay at Goku’s old place for a while…” he said, reluctantly. She let go of Bulma, holding her hand out to Goku. 

“Take me to him.”

“No!” Bulma exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing her arm, “Let him stay there! He’s –“

Willow squeezed her hand, cutting her off.

“He’s my father, Bulma…. I have to check on him.” she said, softly. She let go, her hand finding Goku’s.

“Let’s go.”

…

They landed outside of a small capsule house, set atop a large mountain and surrounded by a thick forest. She felt her father’s Ki inside, sparking erratically at her senses. They walked to the door and she held her hand up.

“Let me go in alone, please?” she asked him, softly.

He didn’t want to, but he relented finally, nodding his head and taking a step back.

“Call for me if you need me.” He told her, letting her step through the door.

She entered the living room, seeing her father setting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by boxes and furniture that had been covered with sheets. He didn’t move when she came in, his head bowed to the floor.

“Dad?”

He jerked at her voice, his fists bunching at his side.

“Go back home, girl.” He growled half-heartedly.

She huffed, walking over and setting next to him on the floor, sending swirls of dust into the air.

“Please, I’m too stubborn to actually listen to you of all people,” she snorted. She elbowed him in the side, trying to get him to look at her, but his eyes remained on the floor.  
“Come on, Dad…. It wasn’t that bad –“

“Wasn’t that bad??” he seethed, finally looking her way. His eyes were red and puffy as he glared at her.

“I almost killed you! I let my anger take over! I’m no better than those bastards that raised you! ”

“You are nowhere near as horrible as they were, so don’t even compare yourself to them!” she snarled. “And I got angry as well! I got pissed I egged you on, dammit! I had a hangover and was being a pissy little asshole and refused to back down! I would have got mad too!” she told him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him lightly.

He shook his head in disbelief.

“I almost killed you and you’re making excuses –“

“I’m not making excuses, dammit! If it makes you feel better, I demand a rematch when I’m not hungover! I’m just saying that our tempers got the best of us! It happens!” she huffed, wanting to smack him upside the head.

“They don’t think that way.” He said softly, making her anger almost evaporate.

She sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

“No, but they’ll get over it eventually.”

She felt his shoulder tremble against her, looking at him in shock as tears ran down his face. She felt a sob rip through her, and she flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she cried.

“I’m sorry...” he shuddered, his voice straining with emotion.

They heard the front door open and slam, looking up to see Goku come in, his eyes locked on Vegeta in a stony glare.

“I heard something, thought I would make sure you’re okay...”

She sniffed, wiping her eyes as she looked up at him.

“I’m fine, Goku…. “She said quietly, her eyes darting back to her father.

His face was turned away, his shoulders ridged.

“Goku… You can go back out… “Willow began, hoping that Vegeta would talk more, but Goku shook his head, glaring.

“No, I’m not leaving you with him.”

Willow gave a growl of frustration, feeling like pulling her hair out.

“What is it with you idiots??” she snapped, making both of them jump.

“He’s my dad, Goku! Besides, he’s beat the hell out of you on multiple occasions and you still talk to him! And aren’t you the one that is kissing his ass so that you can get his approval?” she snapped, making Goku frown, a deep blush covering his face. She turned to Vegeta, grabbing his shoulder and jerked him around to face her.

“And you! Get over it! You have a temper! I have a temper! It was bound to happen at some point! I am mad, but you’re still my father, dammit! I can still love you, even if I want to kick your ass!” she said, angry tears falling down her face.

Vegeta stared at her, his brows furrowed. 

“How can you, though? I lost my control, Okara! We didn’t – I attacked you when you were sick and – and - It’s unforgivable!” he said, shaking his head. Willow sighed, rubbing her face in frustration.

“No it’s not! It sucks, and you’re definitely are an asshole for it, but it’s not unforgivable… If it makes you feel any better, I’m going to bring it up every time I want something form you.” She smirked, making him roll his eyes.

“I owe you many things… You won’t have to use it to get them...” he said softly.

“Well, good. How about giving me and Goku your blessing?” she chirped, holding back a laugh as his eye started twitching.

“You – I don’t –“

“Come on, dad! You said anything!” she whined, trying not to smirk.

He stood suddenly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

“I can’t answer that yet...” he grumbled, eyes glancing Goku’s way. 

The other Saiyan sighed, nodding somberly.

“But, like I said, I will think on it.” he added, watching his daughter glare at him. She huffed, walking over and grabbing Goku’s hand.

“Fine. Let’s go so that I can at least watch Bulma lay into you.” She said, making Goku snort.

Vegeta sighed, laying a hand on the taller Saiyan’s shoulder, a disgruntled look on his face as Goku took them back to Capsule Corp.

..

Vegeta stayed in the doghouse for almost a month.

He didn’t care for the term, but knew better than to say anything. Bulma had taken to whacking him in the head with a large wooden spoon she had found in the kitchen every time he got angry. She told him that it was part of his anger management training.

He wondered sometimes what made him lose his mind enough to stay here with the blue-haired demon.

Until he would watch her with their children, watch how much love she gave them. She had taken to Okara, making the girl her own. And he saw the way she would look at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention, the way those sharp blue eyes would follow his every move, shining with love, but now with hurt as well. She was still angry with him, but he was angry with himself as well. No matter what excuse Okara gave about his actions, he knew he was to blame. The girl…. She loved him and for whatever reason, decided to look past his flaws and faults.

It had taken the battle with Buu to make him realize that he felt love for his family. Before, he told himself that he merely tolerated them as a means to an end, but after giving his life to protect them…

He could admit it now, to himself and to them. And he did love Okara. He thought he had lost her all those years ago, only to be given a second chance. Well, third, if you counted his recent mistakes. 

What bothered him the most was how easily she forgave him….

He worried that her treatment from her former… caretakers… was the reason for her easy attitude. It made his blood boil, thinking of what they must have put her through for her to forgive him like she did.

And Kakarott….

He had decided to give his blessing to them, but not just yet. He wanted more time with his daughter before Kakarott swept her off, taking her only Kami knows where.   
The man was an idiot after all. 

But he felt that if anyone could take care of her, it would be him. In all the years that he had known him, Vegeta had never seen the kind of malevolence from the younger Saiyan that he had seen that day that Okara had found him. Kakarott had been angry before, he had been enraged, but Vegeta felt the heat from that glare he had been given.  
If it hadn’t been for his daughter, Kakarott would have killed him, then and there.

Oh, it hurt his pride to say that. But it was true. And the only thing that made it slightly okay, was the fact that the younger man felt that way because of his Okara. He would protect her, and he would love her, and that was all Vegeta could ask for as her father.


	4. Hiding From the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Goku suspect that the bond has been established, while Vegeta is still in denial. Things take a turn for the worst as Willow confronts Goku...

Goku knew something was up.

He could feel her emotions now; the whirling, constantly fluctuating state that she stayed in these days was driving him insane.

It started out faintly, and hadn’t become that strong, but it was enough to make him stop and take notice. Panic was starting to set in a little. If he could feel her emotions, then they may have already started to bond. 

He thought back to what Vegeta had told him, and didn’t understand. He thought that it was only sex that was considered bonding, and they hadn’t done…that. They had …well, he wasn’t sure what to call it, other than fooling around, but it wasn’t sex.

Or, he didn’t think it was, anyways.

She was getting restless as well. Every time they were near one another he felt it, bubbling up inside of her. She wanted him, so much so that it was starting to hurt, and that scared him.

How was he going to explain this to her? Or Vegeta, for that matter?

He was sure it wouldn’t go over well. 

“Oh, hey Vegeta? Yeah, me and your daughter that you forbade from being with me, well, I sort of took advantage of her and we kinda fooled around that night she got drunk and I think we started a bond! Just wanted to give you a heads up!’

Yeah…… 

No, he didn’t see the older Saiyan taking that very well…  
…

Willow dodged, letting Trunks smash into the wall behind her. She kicked him in the side, sending him to the floor with a thud.

Laughing at her victory, it was to be short lived, as Trunks was back on his feet and knocking her around the Gravity Room like a pinball.

“I give!” she panted, as he grabbed her by her left foot, ready to throw her into the wall. He still slung her across the room, but not as hard as he first intended, making her groan when she hit the metal floor. She lay back on the cool surface when she landed, panting hard.

“Cheater!” she snarled, wiping the sweat from her eyes.

Trunks walked over and offered his hand to her, helping her stand.

“You’re just mad you got your ass kicked!” he snickered, making her growl and take another swing at him, which her dodged with a smirk.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me today! I can usually keep up with you better!” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as they made their way out of the GR. 

Trunks clapped her on the back, giving her a sympathetic smile. He had noticed it as well. She had been improving slowly since she arrived, what with Vegeta making her train to keep her away from Goku and her own need to become better. 

But today, it was like when she first came here. She had no power, weak hits and no concentration. It had started as a minor thing, but it was getting more frequent when they fought, with today being the worst.

“Maybe you just need to take a break for a while, sis… give your body sometime to…. Adjust?” he threw out there, making her snort.

“Adjust from what?? Watching you and Goten flirt every day?” she laughed as he growled, shoving her away from him. 

Once she sobered up, she sighed, looking up at him, her brow creased with worry.

“I’m really starting to get worried about it, Trunks.” She told him, shaking her head. “I would tell dad, but his solution to everything is more training, and it seems the more I train, the worse it gets!” she groused. She rubbed her chest, wincing slightly.

“That’s new...” she groaned, stopping and leaning over, propping a hand on her knee.

“What’s wrong?”

She sighed, straightening back up and stretching slightly.

“Just got a really weird pain in my chest….. Maybe I’m overdoing it?” she mumbled. Trunks watched her with growing concern, wondering what to do.

“Let Mom look you over, Will.” He said, making her roll her eyes. “It would make me feel better…” he said, cutting off her retort.

She gave another sigh and nodded. “Fine….” She muttered, letting him lead the way back into the house.

…  
Bulma had been watching her new daughter for a while. She watched as her eyes always found Goku, almost unconsciously watching him. Even if her back was to the door, as soon as Goku came in, she always knew, and would turn to give him a smile.

She also saw Goku doing the same.

She didn’t understand her friend’s idiotic decision to wait and get Vegeta’s blessing! It was obvious they cared deeply for one another. 

She sat at the kitchen table, cup of coffee before her, as Vegeta sat across from her, reading the paper. The sight always brought a smile to her face; it was one of the more human things the man did.

She knew it was a sore topic to bring up, but it was getting ridiculous. She had to say something.

“Vegeta?”  
He raised a brow, but never looked away from the paper.

Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“When are you going to get over yourself and give Goku your blessing?”

She saw his brow twitch and the paper shook a bit.

“When I’m damn well ready, woman!” he growled.

“I wish Goku would just get his head out of his ass and do something already!” she groused, “Willow should give him an ultimatum!”

“Okara knows better than to proceed without my say so!”

“But she’s an adult, Vegeta! You can’t keep treating her like a child!”

He finally looked up, glaring at her over his newspaper.

“I refuse to let her throw herself at Kakarott! She needs to take time! She doesn’t have to bond with him as soon as she can! I don’t see why they can’t just wait!” he yelled, ripping the paper in half. He looked down at it, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to reel in his anger.

“A bond is forming between them and you know it, Vegeta! You told me yourself how painful it is to be away from someone you form one with!” she told him, glaring his way. 

“Remember how it was when you started staying with me? Remember how we HAD to be around each other?? How we HAD to -??”

“I will not lose her to him just when I got her back! I don’t care what either of them think!” He snarled, talking over her, and getting up. He looked at Bulma, his pleading eyes betraying his sneering face.

“Just let me have my daughter for a while. After that, she can go and be with Kakarott if that’s what she wants.” He snapped before he left the room.

Bulma sighed, getting up and dumping her now cold coffee down the sink, leaning against the counter.

“The thing is, I don’t think that your daughter will want you or Goku when you two are done being so stupid,” she whispered into the empty room.

The back door opened, revealing two of her children, both sweaty and grinning like crazy.

“You too are as bad as Vegeta!” she laughed, making Trunks blush.

“Mom, could you give Will a checkup?” he asked, grabbing said girl by the arm as she tried to sneak out of the room.

Bulma looked over her with concern, laying the back of her hand over her forehead.

“What’s up? Are you not feeling well?”

Willow huffed, glaring up at her brother, who gave her an innocent grin.

“I’m getting weaker as I train. Today was horrible; I was as weak as I was when I first started. And then…. I got this weird pain in my chest as we were walking back to the house…” she explained.

Bulma grabbed her arm and without another word, pulled her along with her, heading for her lab.

..

“Where did the pain start at, Willow?”

Bulma had her inside of a large machine that made her think of a --- form back home. She stared up at the white curved ceiling of the machine, taking a deep breath.  
“Uh, right about here,” she said, pointing at the center of her chest, a little towards the left. Bulma watched her from the screen that was attached to the side of the large pod, pinpointing the scanner to where she indicated. 

It worried her that it was where her heart was located, but the scans came back normal. She was in perfect health.

Bulma glared at the monitor. Her instincts were telling her that something was wrong, but she couldn’t find it.

She pressed the button next to the monitor, letting Willow slide out on the platform.

She watched her get up and stretch, worry still etched on her face. There had to be something –

“Willow?” she asked, an idea of what might have happened coming to mind.

The girl looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Have you and Goku…?” she trailed off, waggling her eyebrows with a slight grin.

Willow blushed, shaking her head.

“No…. He – he still insists on waiting for Dad to give him the green light, so nothing more than kissing.”

Bulma frowned. The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like that the girl was experiencing bonding withdrawals. The pains, lack of strength and concentration, and the erratic energy…

“I think you need to ask Goku, Willow… Something's not adding up here….”

…

She spied him sitting out in the garden, tiptoeing out the back door and creeping up on him.

Or trying to.

He waited until she was right behind him before turning and grabbing her waist, pulling her into his lap, making her screech.

“Dammit! Can’t you at least pretend to be surprised??” she demanded, goosing his side and making him almost drop her as he laughed.

He gave her a sheepish grin, pulling her tight against his chest.

“Fine, next time you try to sneak up on me, I’ll pretend I don’t feel you, or see you, alright?”

He kissed her cheek, making her chuckle lightly.

“You make it sound like I’m loud and clumsy!”

He grinned again, making her huff indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ass.”

“Okay!”

He pinched her backside, almost making her jump out of his arms.

“Goku!”

He laughed nervously, blushing a little.

“Sorry! I thought –“

She kissed him, cutting him off. Once they surfaced for air, she leaned back, giving him a calculating stare.

“Listen, I need to ask you something, alright?” she said. He sat up a little straighter at her tone, his laughter fading.

“Alright… What is it?”

“Well, I was training today with Trunks and as we were leaving the Gravity Room, I got this weird pain in my chest and he made me let Bulma check me over. She didn’t find anything wrong with me, but she told me that I should ask you….” She said, her brows furrowing.

His breath sped up a little as he took in her words.

“W-what d-did Bulma say to a-ask me?” he stuttered out.

Willow shrugged.

“She asked if we had – if we had went beyond k-kissing,” she blushed, ducking her head,” so I guess she was worried that maybe we had started to bond or something…”  
Goku nudged her out of his lap so he could stand, fidgeting nervously.

“Of course we d-didn’t! I wouldn’t do something like that without Vegeta -!”

Willow glared up at him, and made to move away when he grabbed her hand.

“Then just ask him already!” she snapped, feeling that pain zap through her once more. She concentrated, feeling it run up from the hand that he was holding, and going up to her chest. He sighed, pulling away from her, making her gasp as more pain cut through her.

“What the hell’s going on, Goku?” she asked, feeling it intensify as he moved away.

He blushed, averting his eyes. He had been dreading this… How was he supposed to tell her that he had taken advantage of her?

“I – that night you were – do you remember what happened when you came into my room drunk?” he finally got out, peeking at her expression.

It was blank at first as she tried to recall that night. 

The memories were fuzzy, but the more she concentrated, the more –

She blushed, her eyes widening.

“I think that – we may have - umm…” he tried to tell her, but he felt like he had betrayed her. She obviously hadn’t remembered what happened that night, and they had done those things without her consent.

“What Goku? We may have what?”

He chuckled nervously, hand going to his hair as he fidgeted.

“I – I’m not sure….” He admitted, “I was going to ask Vegeta, but I – He’s going to be mad…” 

Willow glared at him, feeling anger building inside of her. 

She knew what was going on now… 

They had already started forming a bond –

And yet he STILL refused...

“You know what? Fuck you Goku!” she snapped, making him gape at her.

“What??”

“You heard me! You're still trying to deny what’s going on here!” she hissed, her hand going to her chest as she glared up at him.

He reached out, his hands going to her shoulders, but she shook her head.

“I’m DONE!” she screeched, slapping his hands away, backing up.

“I refuse to set here and wait for you to get your head out of your ass! If you truly cared for me, then you would do something about it! But no, all you care about is my father liking and accepting you! Get over your damn self already! Not everyone is going to like you, Dad included!” she screamed at him, making him wince.

“I mean it, Goku. You don’t want me? I’ll find someone that does.” She growled out, taking off into the house.

Goku let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. It hurt hearing her talk to him like that, but he didn’t think she meant it. She had the same tendency as Vegeta to go off, and he figured this was just another rant.

He sat down on the grass, head falling into his hands as he leaned against one of the trees that lined the area.

He knew he was going to have to just come out and ask Vegeta, but he knew that the older man would likely use it against him. Vegeta would dangle the prospect over his head, using it to make himself feel better. It was one of the reasons he hadn’t said anything yet.

But it was going to have to be soon. He was dreading the day Vegeta found out that they had already started to bond. The other Saiyan would use that as a reason to keep them apart…

He wished that he had asked more about bonding. He wasn’t sure what was going on, and if he had only listened better, he wouldn’t be so lost. He didn’t dare ask now, though; Vegeta would know who he was asking for and it would just cause more problems.

He sighed, feeling the emotions welling inside of him from Willow. He hoped that when the time came, she would forgive him for trying to do the right thing by her and her father.

…

She refused to set around and cry.

Going to Bulla, she let the girl dress her for a night of clubbing, fighting her instincts as she presented Willow with a tiny micro skirt and a skimpy top, but the thought of Goku admitting that they may be bonding and his refusal to do anything about it made her grab the outfit and squeeze herself into it.

With nowhere to hide her tail, she left it out, wrapping it around her waist and earning a giggle from the younger girl.

“They’ll just think it’s part of your look!” she chirped, making her sister snort.

Bulla fixed her hair and makeup, spritzing her with a flowery perfume as a final touch.

Not even glancing in the mirror, she gave the younger girl a hug and thanked her, dashing down the stairs.

Vegeta looked up, spitting his coffee all over the table at the sight of her.

“WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING LOOKING LIKE THAT!” he roared.

Willow waved at him over her shoulder, skidding out the door at top speed.

…

“KAKAROTT!!”

Goku looked up from his lap. He was still out in the garden, setting against one of the cherry blossom trees that bordered the property.

Vegeta came stomping towards him, his Ki snapping around him.

“Vegeta –?”

“GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO FIND OKARA!” he bellowed, making the younger Saiyan yelp.

“What hap-“

“She left out of here dressed like a harlot! I don’t know what you did to her, Kakarott, but so help me…. This is why I don’t want her with you, dammit!” he snarled.

Goku glared at him, but said nothing as he stood up. He concentrated, feeling for her energy…

He found his connection with her first.

If he could pick her up that quick –

“I found her, Vegeta... I’ll – I’ll bring her home…” he said, taking off into the sky, leaving the older Saiyan to glare at his disappearing form.

“I can’t feel her! How the hell did he find her?? Dammit Kakarott, what have you done to my daughter!” Vegeta raged, something in the back of his head knowing what was going on, but not wanting to admit it. 

They couldn’t have gotten this far…. Not yet….

...

Goku took off, following the feel of her.

He flew through the city, feeling her body getting closer and closer. He dove down in an alley behind The Ai No Jumon Club, his heart thumping madly in his chest. If she was here, it would mean that she was staying true to her threat to find someone else.

He pushed his way past the people that had lined up outside, their protests dying as he glared at them. 

Looking through the large, plate-glass window in front, he spotted her, standing near the bar, looking around the room with dejectedly. Using Instant Transmission to get inside, he hid behind a half wall that surrounded the bar, hoping to stay out of sight. He felt like grabbing her and making her go home, even though he knew that would just cause more problems.

Her clothes were what had him the angriest. 

Her body was almost completely on display. Her skirt was already riding up, showing the black lace underwear she had on and her top left little to the imagination, as it was pretty much a strip of glittery cloth that covered her breasts.

Everything in him was demanding he grab her and go, to never let her out of the house in something like that again – to do something, other than stand here and watch her!  
He took a calming breath, closing his eyes and reining his temper in the best he could. She moved away, going to the edge of the dance floor, smiling sadly around at everyone out there, her heeled shoe tapping along with the music.

A girl with pink hair and a nose ring walked up to her, smiling as she talked. She grabbed her hand, pulling her out on to the floor with her. Goku crept closer, watching her laugh at something the girl said. He didn’t mind this… other than the clothes, that is, but for the most part, she just seemed to be having a good time.

As he continued to spy on her, he spotted a guy leering at her, his eyes watching her dance. Goku’s eyes narrowed as he walked over, coming up behind her and grinding against her. She laughed and moved away, shaking her head and putting some space in between them, but he grabbed her pulling her to him even harder.

Goku saw red.

He pushed through the crowd of bodies, knocking more than a few off their feet, and grabbed the guy by his arm, making him yelp in pain.

“She doesn’t want to dance with you.” He snarled, throwing him bodily at the bar. He landed in a heap, and everyone around them began screaming and backing up, trying to get away from him. He turned back to Willow, glaring at her.

“Let’s go! Now!”

He reached out and took her hand, but she jerked it back, shaking her head vehemently.

“Stay the hell away from me Goku. I mean it!” she glowered, turning her back on him.

He growled, grabbing her arm, making her cry out as he pulled her from the crowd, all of them giving him a wide berth as they passed. Once outside, he pulled her up against him, taking off into the sky just as sirens could be heard around the corner.

She fought against him for a moment before giving up, going limp, making him almost drop her.

“Stop being difficult!” he grunted, trying to get a better grip on her.

She ignored him, staying dead weight, until he finally landed. Once she was on her feet she took off, running and taking off into the air a little ways away. He growled and took off after her. 

“Leave me alone you asshole!” she screamed behind her. He caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist. They hovered in the air, glaring at one another for a minute before she slapped him, making his eyes widen in surprise.

“You don’t want me! I’m not setting around waiting on you to get your head out of your ass Goku! I’m tired of th-!”

He cut her off, kissing her violently.

They clung to each other in the air, hands twisted in hair and cloth. They slowly descended to the ground, never letting go of each other. 

They broke apart for air, gasping and panting. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

“Why do I have to love you?” she cried, shaking her head. “You don’t care enough about me to fix this!”

“I do! I just -!”

“Why do make me feel like this?” she yelled, cutting him off before raining her fists down on to his chest. He stood there and let her, until she finally stopped, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands, crying even harder. He lowered himself down in front of her, pulling her hands away from her face.

“Please don’t,” he whispered brokenly, tears gathering in his eyes.

She leapt at him, knocking him backwards onto the grass, kissing him fiercely. They rolled around until he was on top of her, fitting himself between her legs. She arched and moaned as his hardness pressed against her center.

He broke away, looking down at her with a ravenous expression.

“Goku...” she whimpered.

Suddenly he blinked, shaking his head as the fog cleared from his mind.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in a defeated voice. He laid his head against hers, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to see the hurt in her eyes the he had caused, but unable to give her what she wanted.

“Just get off me and leave me alone.” She said, her voice thick with tears. “I can’t do this anymore Goku… It hurts...” she cried brokenly. He moved to let her up, holding out a hand for her when he stood. 

“I’m going back home. Don’t look for me, don’t talk to me…. I’m – I’m done with this.” She cried, wiping her eyes and taking off into the air, leaving him standing there, defeated.

…

Trunks saw her land in the front lawn and he went out to let her know that Vegeta was going on a rampage. His eyes went wide as he heard her sobbing, and he hurried across the grass to her.

“Will?”

She looked up at him, mascara smeared down her face as tears continued to fall.

“Trunks!” she threw her arms around his shoulders, sobbing loudly. He hugged her awkwardly, feeling his anger spike.

“What did he do?”

She sniffled pitifully, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, covering them in black gunk.

“He – hic – he’s acting –hic- like – like ...” she tried, sobbing harder.

“What?”

“We’ve started bonding!” she cried out, letting go to look up at him. “

“How??”

She sniffled, trying to catch her breath.

“That- That night you, me, and Goten got drunk I – I went to his room and we ... we fooled around.” She sobbed. “It started a bond and he – he acts like its nothing, Trunks! He -!”  
She gasped, grabbing her chest, her breath wheezing out sharply. Grasping her tightly so that she didn’t hit the ground, Trunks felt her body began to shake, her muscles twitching beneath his fingers.

“Trun-,“ she tried to say, but it was cut off by a sharp intake of air. Then her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness. 

He grabbed her as she collapsed, her breathing ragged and heavy. He could feel her heart pounding as he held her against him, beating against her rib cage like it was trying to break free.

“Mom!” he exclaimed, pulling his sister up into his arms and carrying into the house, heading for Bulma’s lab.


	5. You Have My Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all :)

She awoke suddenly, her eyes snapping open.

She was lying on one of the flat medical tables that Bulma kept in her lab, a thin sheet covering her up. She tried to move, only to find that she had been restrained to the table.  
Jerking her arms in the restraints, she caused enough racket to attract Trunks over to her side, an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry Will, but you gotta leave them for a bit…” he said, making her glare up at him.

“Ahh...g.a…” she tried to speak, snapping her mouth shut at the harshness of her voice. She looked up at her brother, panic written all over her face.

“It’s fine,” he soothed, rubbing her arm,” Mom had some tubes down your throat and just took them out earlier. Give it a bit and you will be able to talk again.”

She nodded, shaking the restraints once more and looking up at him in confusion.

“Oh, Mom had to strap you down… You started convulsing after I got you to her…” he whispered, worry etched onto his face. He grabbed one of the metal folding chairs that stood near them, pulling it over and setting down next to her.

“How long?” She mouthed.

He sighed, hoping she didn’t freak out.

“Since last night. “

She nodded shakily, but kept her composure.

“Will, listen… there’s – Mom thinks she knows what’s going on with you…” he began, his eyes filled with sadness. “She ran some tests, but nothing is coming back. You’re in perfect health, or so the results said.” He paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing.

“Mom said she thinks you’re going through bond withdrawals.”

Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded.

“You knew?”

She shrugged, mouthing the word “Guessed.”

Trunks sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“That’s what you were trying to tell me earlier, right?”

Nodding, she closed her eyes, trying to keep from crying. It was true; and the worst part was that to some degree, Goku had to know what was happening and he didn’t care…  
A beeping noise jerked her out of her thoughts. Trunks got up and walked over to one of the computers, turning the signal off. He walked back to her, unstrapping her from the table and helping her sit up.

“Mom wanted to be sure that you were going to have any more convulsions.” He whispered, hoisting her down from the table. He held onto her until he knew she could stand, still yet wrapping an arm around her waist.

She poked him in the side gently, mouthing “water” when he looked at her. He navigated her towards one of the work tables, getting her settled in a chair before grabbing her a bottle of water from the mini fridge his mother kept beside her desk.

He handed it to her and sat next to her, watching her struggle to get it open. 

It scared him how quickly this was debilitating her.

He took the bottle out of her hands, popping the cap off and handing over once more.

“Go easy. You don’t want to make yourself sick,” he cautioned, knowing her tendency to chug every liquid that passed her lips. She rolled her eyes, but did as he said, taking small sips of the ice cold water.

“That’s a bit better,” she whispered hoarsely. She sat the bottle down, eyeing him.

“Trunks, do you think that we could find a way to send me back to my dimension?” she asked quietly, trying not to strain her voice too much. He looked up in surprise.

“What?”

“Do you think you and Bulma could find a way to send me back to my old world?” she repeated.

His eyes widened, taking in what she said.

“You – you want to go back?”

“No, but I think it’s my only option right now.” She paused for another drink of water, looking back up at him, her eyes pleading.

“Do you think it would work, though? Would it make the bond go away if I went back?” she whispered, wincing as pain shot through her throat.

Trunks sighed, running a shaking hand through his lavender hair.

“I – I don’t know, sis…. If they were able to send you here, I don’t see why we wouldn’t be able to send you back, but do you – Is that really what you want to do? I mean –“

She chuckled weakly, cutting him off.

“You heard Dad during his lectures, Trunks. And what Bulma said… If he refuses to seal the bond, I’m a goner. I don’t know about you, but I’m not willing to put my life in the hands of a man that is willing to set back and let me die. If I can get back to my own dimension, I’ll do it. Maybe if I go there and stay for a while, it will break the bond and I could come back….” Tears slipped down her face as she thought about leaving her family.

And even Goku…

Trunks glared sat her.

“Don’t feel guilty!” he admonished. “I can tell by the look on your face, Will!” he said when she tried to deny it. “He doesn’t deserve for you to feel guilty! If anything, he deserves to have his ass kicked!” he growled, making her chuckle.

“It’s not just him I feel bad about, though…. I don’t want to leave you guys! If I go back, I’m going back to nothing!” she said, her eyes going to her hands in her lap.  
“It will be just like before….. I – I don’t think I can handle that after being here with you all.” She whispered. “I’m tired of being alone, Trunks. I was sick of it before I found you all, and I don’t want to have to go back to that, but I think it might be the only way to fix this.”

Trunks stood up with a determined look on his face, laying a shaking hand on her shoulder, before exiting the lab, leaving her in her thoughts

…

Hearing someone coming in a little while later, she hastily wiped her eyes, setting up a little straighter. Turning in her chair, she saw Bulma come in, a grim look on her face.

“Trunks said he told you.”

Willow nodded, biting her lip.

“He said you want to go back….” The older woman whispered, coming to stand next to her. Willow stood, her hands clasping together behind her back.

“I don’t want to…. I want to see if it will break the bond without killing me.” She said.

Bulma growled, slamming her fist down onto the table and making the younger woman jump.

“I swear, if those two cause you to leave, I’ll kill them myself!” she snarled.

Willow laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“You’ll have to stand in line, because I call dibs.” She whispered, her voice still scratchy.

Bulma chuckled slightly before bursting into tears, grabbing Willow in a tight hug.

“You can’t leave! I’ll – I’ll make him comple-!”

Willow pushed her away gently, shaking her head.

“No. If he wanted me, he would have already done it, Father be damned. I don’t know if he just doesn’t get it, or if he – if he doesn’t want me… But I won’t force him into it. I’ve heard the stories about Chi-Chi, Bulma. I won’t have him feeling like I trapped him into a bonding.”

Bulma gaped at her.

“But you – You’ll die! And you wouldn’t be trapping him! He does care for you! I see it every time he looks at you! Goku’s just – he’s a good man, and he’s trying to do what’s right. He just doesn’t see what’s in front of him is all. He needs to be told how bad it’s gotten. He might just think it hasn’t grew this much.” Bulma said, grabbing her hands.

“Just let me tell him? Please?”

But Willow shook her head, pulling away.

“No, I don’t want him to come to me out of pity! Do you know how much that would hurt? I refuse to be someone’s charity case!” she seethed, her father coming out full force in her words.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her adopted daughter.

“You listen here missy! It’s not charity! He just need to know the details! So stop acting like your pig-headed father and let me fix this!” she snapped, using the voice she usually reserved for Vegeta when he was being an ass.

Willow flared up, her eyes narrowing in a hard glare.

“And what about my pride? I’m just supposed to set back like a fucking damsel in distress and hope that he pities me enough to save me? I don’t think so! I can save my own damn self by leaving!”

Bulma walked over, grabbing her by the ear.

“Forget your pride! It’s that same pride that has you in this position! Is it helping Vegeta get his head out of his ass?? NO! Is it telling Goku that he’s about to lose one of the people he loves?? NO! So don’t start with me about your damn pride Okara! I won’t lose you, do you understand?? Get mad at me if you want to, I don’t care! I listened to your father tell me how much he regretted leaving your mother before you were born! How much it hurt him that you disappeared! You’re not leaving him like this, no matter what!!” she shouted, making the younger woman wince as she tugged her ear.

She let her go, glaring at her.

“Your family needs you here. Goku needs you here. Stop being difficult and let me sort this out!”

Willow glared at her a moment before her lip began to quiver.

In all her years growing up, no one had ever taken the time to yell at her because they wanted her. She had been talked down to, treated like garbage, and abused for not being what her family had wanted. Her sister had tried to take care of her, but even she hadn’t been this … determined.

It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world to her.

She flung her arms around the bluenette, taking her by surprise. The older woman smiled into the crying girl’s hair, hugging her tightly.

“Please let me fix this?” she whispered, her hands rubbing soothing circles into her back. “Please, Willow. He needs to know. If – if he already knows, or he r-refuses, I swear I’ll help you get back to your old world. I mean it. But at least give it a chance.” 

Willow moved back, looking at her with tear filled eyes.

“Fine.” She whispered, finally conceding. “But you have to keep your promise. If he – if it’s not going to work out, you’ll help me leave, right?” 

Bulma gave her a grim nod, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder.

“I promise. Now, I want you to go and take a nap, alright. You’ve exhausted what little energy you have and I don’t want you collapsing again, okay?” she said, her arm going around her shoulders as she led her out of the lab.

As they went down the hall, Bulla stuck her head out of her bedroom door, eyeing them curiously.

…

Vegeta landed down in the back yard, the mid-day sun glaring off of the windows of his home. 

He had been out trying to collect his thoughts. He knew something was going on, especially after Kakarott found her so quickly the day before. After the warrior left, he took off, flying halfway around the world, trying to calm himself.

There was something they weren’t telling him, he knew it. 

Vegeta felt his daughter’s KI flicker as he made his way to the Gravity Room, wanting a few hours of mindless training to help him clear his head. It was beginning to worry him how much her energy seemed to be doing that lately. He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t feel her when she left, though. If he was close, he could feel it in the back of his mind, just like the rest of his families, but as soon as she was off the property, it disappeared without a trace.

He let himself in, sighing at the cool air of the room.

His mind wandered as he trained, though.

If Kakarott was able to find her, then they had a connection. If they had a connection, then a bond was starting. 

But if a bond was starting, he would know, right? They would be drawn together, not spending time apart. He wasn’t stupid; he had noticed they were spending less and less time together with each passing day. 

And one of them would be in pain. He hadn’t seen his daughter acting like she was, nor Kakarott. So what was it?

As he was winding down, he felt her again, this time her energy fell so far that he felt his heart almost stop. Before his mind had time to catch up, he was out the door and headed for the house.

He felt Bulma in their living room and headed straight for her, worry hastening his steps.

“Where’s Okara?”

Bulma looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red.

“She’s in her room.”

He nodded and head for the stairs, when Bulma called out to him.

“Vegeta, I need to talk to you.”

He looked back at her, moving back into the room.

“What about? Can it wait?” he asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. His gut was telling him not to stop, to go and see his oldest right now.

She patted the seat next to her and he reluctantly joined her on the sofa. She wiped her eyes with a tissue, wringing it in her hands as she spoke.

“She collapsed last night after you left. Trunks – He brought her to me and I had to put her in one of the healing tanks. She flat lined twice, Vegeta!” she yelled, making him pale.

“What??”

“She’s going through bond withdrawals! You and Goku are killing her!” she burst out sobbing, scaring him. 

“You are killing her, Vegeta! I told her what was going on…. Well, not all of it because I didn’t want to scare her, but she knows she’s in bad shape…. You have to let go! She needs him or she’s going to die!” She cried even harder and he put a shaking hand on her shoulder.

His mind screeched to a halt.

His daughter was dying…. He was killing her with his stupid pride...

“It hurts me that she’s hurting like this, you know? I love her the as much as I do Trunks and Bulla…. “

Just as she said his name, Trunks came through the door, a deep scowl on his face. He glared at Vegeta, who was taken back by the venomous gaze.

“I take it you told him?” he said, directing the question to his mother.

She shook her head, looking up at him, almost pleadingly.

“No, Trunks! Wait! She -“

“Well, if you won’t I will!” he snarled, looking at his father.

“She having me see if I can contact her old dimension. She wants to go back.” He said, feeling satisfaction when Vegeta paled.

“You wouldn’t!”

He nodded solemnly.

“I would! She’s dying, father! As long as she stays here and Goku refuses to complete the bond, she will die. You know this! I think you’ve been telling yourself that it hasn’t gotten that far, but it has. They are meant to be together, whether you like it or not. We think if she leaves, the bond might recede and she might actually live.” He said. 

For the first time in his life, he watched his father break down.

His head went to his hands, his shoulders heaving with quiet sobs.

Trunks felt his own eyes begin to sting, but turned and headed for the stairs. He needed to see his sister.

..

He started to knock when he heard her talking.

The door was cracked and he peered in, smiling at the sight before him.

Bulla lay on the bed next to her, hugged up to her side, as Willow ran a hand through the younger girl’s hair, talking softly. He knocked, making them look up. When she saw it was him, Willow smiled.

“Come here you.” She whispered, patting the side of the bed. He sat next to her, facing them.

“Dad just broke down.” He said, making her raise a brow.

“Why?”

“I told him you were trying to find a way back.”

Bulla looked at her, eyes filling.

“You’re not really leaving, right?”

Willow sighed, making the younger girl hug her tighter.

“Bulma said she’s going to try and set him straight. But if Goku doesn’t want to, I’ll have to.” She said.

Trunks turned away, trying to wipe his eyes without them seeing, but she grabbed his arm, pulling him down next to her. He gave up and just lay there with his sisters.  
“I’ll miss you two the most.” She smiled sadly, hugging them tightly to her. They lay there a moment before he heard her snoring softly, her breath rattling in her chest.  
He hugged up to his sister’s frail form, feeling a lot younger than his nineteen years.

…

Vegeta came up the stairs a little while later, heading for his daughters room. He opened the door, seeing all of his children hugged up together, asleep on her bed. Bulla had tear tracks down her face, her arm wrapped tightly around Okara’s waist, while Trunks was hugged up to her arm, his own face wet from crying. His eldest looked sickly. Her eyes held shadows under them, and even in the span of one day, she seemed gaunt. He thought back to Bulma saying she had… died twice, that she had to bring her back, and felt his knees grow weak.

He stood in the doorway a long time just watching them.

How had he been so blind to all of this? He knew he got a little… wrapped up in his daily life. It was one of the things the woman complained about constantly, but he didn’t think he was this bad.

Apparently he was, though.

He crept back, shutting the door so that they could sleep, deciding it was finally time to find Kakarott and get all of this straightened out.

…

Willow woke up, smiling as she felt her siblings laying against her, both of them still asleep. She shook Bulla, making the girl open her eyes and yawn.

“I need up,” she chuckled quietly.

Bulla stretched and sat up, yawning once more. She stood up, helping the older girl out of bed.

“What about Trunks?” she whispered sleepily. 

Willow snorted.

“You got any markers?”

…

He decided to calm down before he talked to his rival. He didn’t want to break down in front of the man and knew that if he talked to him right now, he would.

He crept out to the GR once more, but this time settling himself down onto the floor, weeping like a child.

How could he have been so arrogant? So blind?

And how did his family still care for him?

He thanked whoever was watching over him that he was lucky enough to have their love and forgiveness, even if he felt he didn’t deserve it. He almost lost his daughter because of his own stupidity. He knew that out of anyone, Kakarott would treat her as she deserved to be treated, would love her and care for her. 

But he – 

He couldn’t say he hated the man. He didn’t; after all these years, the idiot had grew on him, even though he was loath to admit it.

Would it really be that bad for his daughter to be with him? Would it make any difference at all?

It was his pride that blocked his common sense. It was what drove him to arrogance in every situation. 

He felt – 

It was like everything he had, Kakarott was somehow connected to it. And through it all, he never acted any different. A lesser man would throw it in his face, but not Kakarott.

It was time to let go.

…

After a few hours of contemplation and owning up to his own faults, Vegeta set out to find his daughters intended bond mate.

Searching for his Ki, he followed it into the house, finding him sitting in the now empty living room on the floor, his eyes closed and body relaxed as he meditated. His shirt was slung over the arm of the sofa, showing the prince his scarred back. He took a moment to really look at the man, to really think about what he was about to do. He was going to let this third-class, this…. Idiot…. Bond with his daughter, his offspring…

He felt a slight headache coming up at the thought.

But, if he didn’t he would lose her again, either by her leaving or… death.

His feelings didn’t matter anymore.

“We need to talk, Kakarott.”

Goku looked up from meditative stance, startled. 

He looked completely worn out. There were dark circles under his normally bright eyes, which were dulled as he looked up at the older Saiyan.

“What?”

“We need to talk. Now.”

Goku nodded, standing up and stretching. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, following the shorter man out of the room and into the kitchen at Capsule Corp.  
Vegeta leaned against the counter, glaring up at him.

“Okara is dying.”

Goku felt his heart almost stop.

“WHAT??”

Vegeta glared even harder.

“Did you know that you two were forming a bond already?” he hissed, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. 

Goku closed his eyes, nodding. 

“Why didn’t you say something?? I didn’t know it had progressed that much!” Vegeta shouted at him.

“I knew you didn’t want me with her!” 

He watched as his former enemy slumped, his eyes going to the floor.

“I know you don’t think I’m good enough for her! I know she could do better than me! But I love her so much!” he whispered. “I – I didn’t think it had gotten this far yet…. I could feel her emotions, but it wasn’t like what you said… I thought I still had time to make you see how much I loved her.”

Vegeta sighed, stepping in front of him.

“You are good enough for her, Kakarott. I – I just didn’t want to lose her so soon….. I know – I know you’ll be good to her and that you will protect her. I know you love her…” he said, laying a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

Goku wiped his eyes furiously, shaking his head.

“No… I wasn’t there for Chi-Chi… I –“

“You weren’t there for the harpy because you never bonded with her! I told you this, Kakarott! That’s why it never bothered you to stay away from her for so long!” he yelled, glaring up at him.

“And if I tell you that you are good enough for my daughter, then you are! I wouldn’t let her give herself to just anyone, Kakarott!”

Goku looked at him, and started to chuckled softly.

“No, I don’t guess you would,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply.

“What am I going to do?” he whispered.

Vegeta huffed, shoving him lightly.

“You’re going to go and find my daughter and apologize for being an overemotional idiot who cares about her.” he said, smirking lightly to take the sting out of the words.  
Goku looked up and grinned. He laughed, grabbing the shorter man in a tight hug, making him squeak in indignation.

“Put me down, you fool!”

Goku spun around making Vegeta squawk, before turning him loose. He gave a loud whoop and ran out the back door, leaving Vegeta to himself.  
He turned to see Bulma waiting on him, a smile on her face.

“I take it you gave him you’re blessing?” she asked, tilting her head.

Vegeta groaned.

“Yes, and that means that the idiot is going to be my son-in-law! Why did I agree to this again?” he asked her as they walked by the front window.  
Bulma stopped him, pointing outside.

“That’s why.” She said, simply.

He looked out and saw Kakarott spinning his Okara around. He set her down and they spoke before she screamed, jumping up into his arms and kissing him so hard they fell over onto the ground. 

He gave a small smile, shaking his head.

Yes, he could put up with the Baka if his daughter loved him.


End file.
